Time Out
by Nickel Hound
Summary: Videl is about to get the expreince of a life time, at the expense of Gohans secrets Starring: Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Marron, and the demon Duo
1. Traveling down that old road

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ

*****

This the way I have things figured out

Son, Gohan age 18

Son, Goten age 7

Briefs, Trunks age 8

Krillin, Marron age 6 (What is Krillin's last name?)

Satan, Videl age 17

(Keneda), Erasa age 17 (That's a name I made up be because I didn't know the real one.)

I figured that Bulma would be 40 years of age and Goku, and Chichi would be 36 years old.

"Talk"

~Thought~

[1-9] Means author notes they can be found at the bottom of story. 

*****

Gohan couldn't believe how easily Videl and Erasa had tricked him into revealing that he was a friend of the Briefs family and then goad him into proving it. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Gohan grumbled. ~Stupid Saiyan pride.~

"What's the matter, Gohan, afraid that they're not going to know who you are?" Prodded Videl as Erasa giggled the background.

"Why are you coming with us, Erasa?" Gohan said, attempting to draw some attention away from him.

"Oh, my parents are suppose meet me at Capsule Corp," Erasa said, "Can we all fit in Videl's chopper?"

"We can't use my jet-copter, there's only two seats," Videl stated. "Gohan, do you have car?" 

"Yes, I do" Gohan replied. ~I wish I had bought grandpa's old clunker.~

~I bet it is some rusted out old hover car.~ Videl thought to herself as she watched as Gohan reach into his in vest pocket and pull out a capsule. With a click and a flick of his wrist the capsule exploded into a shiny, black, late model four-wheel drive Dodge Ram, Quad cab. 

Videl examined the truck with its chrome brush guards and five KC lights across the top of the sports bar. Two more lights were stuck in the front brush guard, with a winch between them. All of this gave ground vehicle's aggressive appearance a massive supercharge, and to top it off was the license plate which read 'SAIYAN '. 

"Wow, Gohan, you must have some money to have something like this," exclaimed Erasa.

"Yes, Gohan, that is an impressive truck," Videl agreed, just as she noticed the license plate, "Gohan, what does 'Saiyan' mean and why is the truck registered in the Gyu-Mao kingdom? You said you lived in the 439 mountain area."

 ~Eep! What should I say? When in doubt try the truth?~ "My step-mom gave the truck to me on my sixteenth birthday. I do live in the mountains, but grandfather had the truck registered in the Gyu-Mao kingdom, so that I won't have pay any taxes on it," Gohan explained. "Saiyan is my dad's family name before he was adopted by my great-grandfather, Son Gohan."

Videl looked at Erasa. She looked happy with Gohan's responses to their questions.

 "What does this symbol mean?" Videl asked, pointing at the license plate. ~Let's see if he can pull an end run on this one.~ 

Erasa bent over to get a better look at it. It was a crossed sword and battle-axe behind a shield; on the shield was a symbol.

"It's the royal seal of the Ox-king; only members of the royal family can have this license plate," stated Erasa.

"Huh?" choked Gohan. "How did you know that, Erasa?"

He could feel Videl's eyes bearing into him. He looked to where she was standing, but she wasn't there.

"Huh?" was all he could say as he looked around for the dark-haired beauty that been hunting him since the day he stopped the bank robbery.

"GOHAN, ARE YOU A MEMBER OF OX-KING'S FAMILY?!" screamed Videl. She had come in close while Gohan was stuck in the deer-in-the-headlights moment to give the full effect of her glare. Gohan, crumpling up in the fetal position with his hands around his ears, was not what she was expecting.

"Videl, what did I tell you about screaming around my ears? They're really sensitive!" cried Erasa, who was also on the ground with her hands around her ears. 

"I'm so sorry, I forgot! I will make it up to you with some shopping tomorrow," Videl pledged as she helped her best friend up.

Erasa's eyes lit up with excitement, knowing that shopping was Videl's least favorite thing to do. "Great, I came across this outfit that would be just perfect you for!" Erasa grinned.

Gohan could not help but notice how Erasa's Ki level jumped from its already strong level to the point where it was equal to Videl's. He hadn't missed the fact that her ears were just as sensitive as his. ~Ok, Erasa doesn't have the Saiyan hair or eating habits. Unless she eats two big meals… No, she was almost as disturbed as everybody else by the amount of food I eat. Of course, she has gotten over it; the others are still shaken. Plus, she eats a bigger meal than most other girls like her.~

"Hmmm…" He scratched his head and gave a Son grin. 

"What are you humming about?" Videl asked in an irritated voice.

"Huh, I was interested to know, how Erasa knew about the family crest?" wondered Gohan.

"When I was on vacation in the Gyu-Mao kingdom this summer, I went on the tour of the Ox-king's palace. The license plate was a weird fact that stuck. In fact, I think I saw this truck there." Erasa shrugged "So, Gohan, how are you related to the Ox-king?"

"My mom is his daughter," Gohan said uneasily.

"No way, he's this huge guy and you have just enough muscle to move. Are you, like, the black sheep of the family?" Videl verified. ~Don't forget, Gohan jumped thirty feet into the air. Why wouldn't Gohan have said this earlier?~ 

"We'd better get going so Erasa will get meet Bulma Briefs before heading off with her folks." Videl smirked. 

"Yah, Videl, I guess I can be called that." Gohan said as his voice broke. He opened the passenger side doors. "Who gets which?" He asked, gesturing to the front and rear passenger seats.

"I'll take the back seat" Erasa called. As she started to climb in, she turned to Gohan and batted her eyes at him.

 "Could you give a little push?" She wiggled her backside. Gohan was stuck on Erasa's behavior, but Videl was ready to get going. 

Videl grabbed Erasa's butt gave her the push she needed and slammed the second door closed. "Are we going to today?" Videl growled. 

Gohan quickly snapped to and got in the vehicle, starting it and they took off down the road. The truck's imposing looks and size, helped it pass though city and on to the highway with little to no effort, with it passengers: A blissfully happy Erasa, A scowling Videl and a sweat dropping Gohan.

"Whoa, deja-vu!" exclaimed Erasa, "This like the time I was with my Aunt and Uncle, when I was little, My Aunt was mad at my uncle for something. My Aunt scowls at him the same way Videl does." Erasa looked at the two they weren't really paying attention. ~Let's see how they react to this.~ 

"Anyway, Mom says when they fight and make up they to have to buy a new bed because, when they make up they end up fucking like rabbits." 

Both, Videl and Gohan were blushing from blunt conclusion they saw that Erasa was making.

~Kami that sounds like something Roshi would say.~ "But, Erasa, Videl and I are classmates, we are just becoming friends." Gohan pointed out. 

Erasa saw the blush on faces of Videl and Gohan as they attempt to bush off her innuendo. "Some of the best married couples started out as friends. Marriage isn't based on just love, but friendship as well as truth, understanding, trust, compromise, and other things. Besides my dad said that my Aunt and Uncle started out as friends and became lovers. Uncle Trunks says that a great sex life helps a marriage."

"Yah, Gohan, the truth" Videl pointed out.

"And trust, Videl." Gohan countered. ~Uncle Trunks?~

"If your not careful your going get speeding ticket, Gohan." Videl pointed out as she notice that the truck was sprinting down the highway at 95mph.

"Not likely," Gohan replied as a set of blue lights flashed in his mirrors and a siren wailed. As Gohan pulled over and pulled out the insurance and registration papers from the glove box, and his drivers license from his wallet he could hear Videl snickering.

"What are you going to do about this, Gohan?" Videl teased

The Officer came to the window driver's window. "Ladies," He tipped his hat to Videl and Erasa  "Sir, can I see your license, registration, and proof of insurance, please?" Which where promptly handed over, as he examined the papers "Sir, where you aware of the speed you where traveling at?"

Gohan took a look at the officer's nametag "Yes, Officer Straight, I was traveling at ninety-five mph." 

Erasa released her seatbelt and sat up on her knees and lean over on the back of Gohan's seat giving the officer an unrestricted view of her assets "You're cute, what your first name?" cooed Erasa as flashed her baby blues at Officer Straight.

The officer's face was now bright red "Huh, umm… Ennis, Miss." Officer Ennis Straight [1] stuttered out. Officer Straight returned the insurance papers to Gohan and then returned to his cruiser.

"Whoa he is cute" where Erasa first remarks, "Its shame you're going get ticket, Gohan." 

"But I'm not going to get one, just wait and see." responded Gohan

"I think your going get one for solicitation, Erasa." Said Videl 

The conversation ended when Officer Straight returned and passed back the license and registration. "Sir, you could have saved some time and informed me of your diplomatic immunity, please drive safer from now on." Officer Ennis Straight tipped his to his hat to Videl and Erasa and gave Erasa a smile that she promptly returned to Officer Straight he then returned his cruiser and pulled back into traffic.

Gohan let a small smile at the shock that was plaster on Videl's face, and then he put the truck in gear let the big V8 engine power them up to eighty mph then slipped back into traffic. 

"Wow, that was so cool." Erasa said. 

Videl response was in the form of grumble. "If your so smart, why you going to school with us?" She asked.

"Well My mom has started teaching my brother Goten, Trunks, and Marron. They are handful at times and now she just doesn't have the time to instruct me as well." Gohan answered.

"What's this?" Erasa pointed at the two boxes that are wrapped in a bright colorful rainbow paper with a purple ribbons tied in bows.

Gohan took a quick glance back "Oh those are Marron's gifts for her birthday. She wants dragons and transformers for her birthday, so I got a stuffed dragon and a transformer that changes from robot into a dragon."

"Cool, my mom's totally into TF's and dragons, she has a birthday in three days" Erasa said, "My mom's name is Marron as well."

"Really, Marron's in three days as well. Does your mom have light blue-gray eyes and light blue hair?" Gohan replied ~It cann't be Marron had not had a kid yet, and Erasa would be too young, If she was born after--.~ [2]

"Close, blond hair, why would why want to know that?" Question Videl.

"I was thinking of a woman I meet once when, I was younger, but she was too young now that I think of it."  Gohan answered.

 "How bizarre, who knew you could find two women with the same names, same interests, and the same birthday."  Pondered Videl, "How old is Marron going to be?"

"Thirty-six" Responded Erasa.

"I know your mom's age I meant… chibi Marron." Said Videl.

"She is going to be six." Gohan answered.

"Do you want hear this really interesting story my mom told me about a dragon that can grant any two wishes you want?" Erasa ask the now quite group. 

~Dragon?~ "Sure, Erasa, why not we still have a two hour drive." Said Gohan "Videl, would you care hear this?"

Videl just grunted and Erasa took as a yes or as close as she going to get. "Ok, There is seven orange balls each the size of a orange, each with there own number of stars one to seven and their called dragon balls. The dragon balls are scattered all over the world and when the seven magic dragon balls are brought together a special chant is performed. "Eternal dragon by your name I summon you forth Shenlong." This chant releases the dragon god Shenlong to grant any two wishes that you desire."  Erasa finished

"She knows the whole story right down to the two wishes" Gohan mutter to himself

"What was that Gohan?" Videl asked 

"Oh I was thinking about what, I would wish for. How about you what would you wish for Videl, Erasa? Asked Gohan.

Videl put this question to thought and replied, "I would wish to know how to do and use those tricks that the gold fighters and cell used. Ummm… I guess I would use my second to wish my mom back." Videl finished. "Do you think that the dragon god Shenlong can wish back people from the dead?" Videl asked hesitantly.

Gohan turned to Videl and gave her a smile, "I know Shenlong can bring people back." He stated without hesitance. ~I wish dad had come back.~

"Why would you want to know how to do light tricks that gold fighters used? Your dad said that they faked the fight; that it was done with mirrors and wires? Erasa asked.

"Yah, Videl, I figured that you would want to know the identity of Saiyaman." Gohan chimed in. ~Should, I be encouraging her change her wish? I don't see any threat to me Videl probably thinks that the dragon balls are story.~

"I know what my dad says, but Saiyaman uses those same tricks. I have gotten close enough to know that no wires or jet packs are involved in flying. I have had several chances to search him; there are no machines under that green tunic he wears to make stronger either. Besides, I want to be able to beat at him at his level." Videl responded happy in her wishes.

"Good for you, Videl." Gohan agreed ~If she did make those wishes she would know the truth about her dad, and my secrets wouldn't last a minute after that.~ 

"What about you Gohan?" Erasa asked, "What would you wish for?"

"He would wish for refrigerator full of food that never runs out of food." Quipped Videl.

"That hurts" Gohan said with a twinge of pain. "Thou, that wouldn't be bad idea, I think I will use that one, Thanks. Hum… I think I would wish for the ability of Instant Transmission, That way I wouldn't be late for school and I would have more time." ~Besides that would seriously piss off Vegeta.~ Gohan grinned, The twinkle of evil was not missed by the passengers of the vehicle. 

"I know what I would wish for." Erasa replied, "I would wish for a lifetime supply of fresh strawberries.[3] My second wish is to meet my grandparents. I never got meet them, My Uncle described them to me once."

"Tell me how did your Uncle describe them?" asked Gohan.

"Well Ok, I will start with my Mom's Dad, He was said to have trained to be a Shaolin monk as kid, but he switch he switch to a different master where he meet my other granddad. According to my uncle he was a short man." Erasa said, "Grand mom on my Mom's side was a real beauty, He says I got her eyes and hair color. Emotionally She was a block of ice but she could be just as loving as mother cat to her kittens." Erasa recalled, "Dad's side of the family was really out there. My other granddad I don't really know, I all know he used trained with my other granddad, But My uncle would always get so emotional that he couldn't talk about him. His wife was the greatest cook in the entire world and she was once a princess, she took those skills and ruled her family with great courage and compassion." Erasa's eyes glazed over probably dreaming of what her grandparents where like.

Gohan thoughts quickly over whelmed him ~Kami, Dende I wonder if you heard this.~

Gohan decided that a little extra speed would not hurt as he add power to engine making the trucks' speedometer crept though one hundred and ten mph. 

Videl's mind was still on Erasa's Aunt and Uncle ~They sound like they could be Gohan and me in some alternative universe, He doesn't even think of me like that. He did show some interest in me, oh how I wish he would show some more. Maybe if I went after him after all I have never been one to let tradition get in my way. There's only one thing standing in my way, dad and his stupid rule. "If boy a can beat me in a fight then maybe you can go out with him." He didn't boast about knowing the Briefs or his royal heritage it had be dragged out of him, but that hasn't been proved either way. He wasn't impressed with my dad, Gohan almost laughed at his name. Gohan is so close to perfect.~

*****

18 had a long day of shopping and preparing for Marron's birthday; she had found her energy levels to weak to fly home. Being one of the three Z senshi with the most pride, she had no intention of calling for help. Marron had detected Gohan coming before 18 had, as she tracked Gohan's energy she decide to seek help from Gohan. Knowing that Gohan wouldn't seek to use this against her later. She dugout cell phone and recalled Gohan's cell number, and listened to the phone dial the number. 

"Hello this Son, Gohan how may I help you?" answered Gohan.

"Gohan, it's 18, I'm with Marron at the Open market…" 18 paused.

"What's the matter?" Gohan questioned "Are you all right, do you require assistance?" ~That sounds diplomatic and it shouldn't rub her pride the wrong way.~ though Gohan

"Would you drop us off at Capsule Corps please?" 18 responded quietly, almost a whisper of the powerful android that she was.

"It would be my honor, my friend." Gohan answered with an upbeat energy

"Thank you, Gohan" replied 18. As she putt away the phone she walked over to a bench with Marron. As she held her child in her arms, she ponders why she was suffering from a depleted Ki.

*****

As Gohan terminated the link, He looked to Videl who was looking back at him not with a scowl or anger, but curiosity. Gohan could not help but notice how really gorgeous she looked. ~Maybe Erasa may have something there about us, but Videl doesn't feel the same way about me in fact, she would hate me if she knew the truth. ~ 

"Videl, Erasa, one my friends is experiencing trouble and has requested assistance. Videl, could slide to the back when we arrive to pick them up, Erasa, could you cover the presents for me please? You can use that wind breaker in back." Said Gohan.

Gohan was having trouble locking onto 18's faint Ki, But Marron's was quite focus in fifteen minutes they had arrived at the market and was close to 18 and Marron. As he pulled the truck in a parking spot, he spotted 18 and Marron sitting on a bench, the toe headed little girl made a mad dash for the truck. 

"Where are they, did they say where they would be?" Erasa asked, "Gohan, this place is huge?"

"Don't worry it causes wrinkles." Videl stated, "Besides Gohan wouldn't be that numb as not to get a location to meet up." 

"Ah… thanks I think?" Gohan said, "Besides they found us." As opened his door and a blonde little girl piled in to his lap. 

"Hi Uncle Gohan!" The chibi said

"Hello Marron, did you have fun shopping?" asked Gohan

"I have more fun going shopping with Grampa Roshi, I like to watch him get beat up." Responded Marron.

"Ah ok, I will be right back." Gohan said. ~Grampa Roshi?!?~  He thought as he went to collect the packages.

*****

18 was glad that Gohan had not taken his time about coming for her. She had taken the time and had used it well by refreshing Marron about the rules that apply, when around people that are not part of their group of friends and family. As Marron ran over to the big black truck, 18 turned to a vender selling baked goods and purchased a giant cookie. As 18 went to collect the packages that where left at the bench, Gohan had beat her to it.

 Gohan had already collect their packages and was turning to returning to the Dodge when he spoke up. 

"Did you remind Marron of the rules?" Query Gohan.

"I did, and this should provided additional protection from a accidental slip up." Responded 18, referring to the giant cookie in her hand. "I'm certain your passengers would not take the fact that I was part of..."

Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder stopped her from continuing a dark memory that both wish that never happen. "Something's are best left unsaid." Gohan said.

18 just smiled back.  

*****

Erasa was victim to the chibi's cuteness and Videl had to admit that the girl was cute. The girl looked a little familiar to her somehow. But the woman at Gohan's side was consuming most of her brain. ~Who is she? I have seen her some where before.~

"Videl, You coming in back with us?" Erasa asked, Snapping Videl out of brain racking.

"Yup." Videl responded, as She crawled over the center console as she got settled into the rear seat.

Marron's mind had not let go of the bounty on Gohan's girlfriend's head and the first to identify her would receive a generous reward from Chichi. Marron had decided that this could be her chance. Deciding Ki would be best bet, She looked the two girls [4] Ki over carefully their Ki was about the same, but the dark hair girl's Ki was a bit more powerful. 

"What's your name?" Marron asked, as she tugged on the front of Videl's shirt since the blonde didn't have much of shirt to tug on. 

"My name is Videl Satan" Answered Videl "and this is my friend Erasa Keneda."

"Are you doing a 'slap and tickle' with Uncle Gohan?" Marron asked with unending nerve.

Videl couldn't feel any blood in her body, all of it was in her face so much so she couldn't hear because of the rush of blood. "NO!" Videl choked out, "Who taught you that word?" Videl wished, she could shrivel up and die, she had never been asked that before.

Marron was a little less than pleased with the response. "I hear Grandpa Roshi ask the hotties that, maybe that's why mom calls him that pervert." Marron replied, "I like his turtle."

The front door's opened letting in Gohan and 18, 18 looked in the back to see what the laughter was about to. To face a blonde girl who was blue in the face with laughter, and a raven-haired girl whose face was so red that 18 had to touch the girl's face to be sure she wasn't bleeding and in the middle was Marron.

"Marron what did you say?" 18 asked.

"I asked her," As she pointed to the red face girl "if she does a 'slap and tickle' with uncle Gohan." Marron answered with endless nerve.

18 looked at Gohan whose face was just red as the girl the back then at the cookie "I guess this' is a little late" ~Roshi you dirty old man!~ 18 started to get the truck when she realized Gohan had seized up on Marron's answer. With a sigh she passed the cookie to Marron, and slugged Gohan in the head causing him to snap out of the trance.

"Are you going to be alright?" 18 asked

"Huh… Yes let's get going." Gohan said as settled him self behind the wheel, just as red in the face as the girl behind him.

*****

Erasa and Videl stared up at the huge yellow dome. Their minds boggled on how really big the place truly is. As the group unloaded from the truck, Gohan was torpedoed in the stomach by two blurs. Videl sprinted around the front of the truck to see two boys. One had lavender hair dark blue athletic pants and shirt. The other was wearing an orange gi with a blue shirt, and big black spikes of hair shooting off in all directions. Videl had decided that Gohan and this boy where brothers when.

"Ni-Chan!" The boy shouted, "Are these your girlfriends?" He asked, as he pointed to Videl and Erasa. 

"Goten, Trunks, get off me." Gohan commanded, "They are not my girlfriends."

 "Don't, we wish." Erasa said as she pinched the boy's cheek and swept Goten into a crushing hug, as Videl's face turn pink in a heartbeat.

"I thought I was your friend, Gohan?" Videl glared at him. 

As Erasa moved closer, "Yah, Gohan, I thought I was your friend as well." Erasa gave him the sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm a girl too, cann't you tell?" Erasa said as she jutted out her chest to enhance her bust line, with Goten to the side struggling to escape Erasa's grip.

While Gohan was stumbling all over himself at Erasa latest tactic, Trunks decide that the pink-faced frump was his best bet at getting the bounty from Chichi. ~ I guess, I could kidnap her, and leave her to Chichi, Goten would help with out question.~

Videl had decided that Gohan had stared enough at Erasa's mounds. Videl was feeling left out, she just hated the feeling. ~ Why, would I want some guy drooling over my chest like that?~ Videl then realized, she was focusing on Gohan for more than the secrets he kept, in a release of anger she picked up a rock and fired it at Gohan's head. [5]

 The rock never made its final destination it had been intercepted. A man not much taller than Videl, herself with hair that stood up like jet black flames was suddenly there he was holding the rock in his hand. Videl could see the muscles in the guy's arm shift, as the rock was crush to a fine powder.

"How dare you!"  The man bellowed, "You pithily weak human, you shall die." as he charged for a final flash.

**Clang! **[6]

 "VEGETA, WILL DO NO SUCH THING, VEGETA, YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I THAT GOHAN WOULD NEVER HAVE FELT THAT ROCK. YOU JUST WANTED AN EXCUSE TO KILL!!"  The voice of a woman screeched.

Videl had covered her ears instinctively even with her ears covered the woman's voice reverberated though her skull. She looked to Gohan and Erasa, both where on the ground with their hands over their ears as well as the two boys. The woman who was introduce as 18 was standing there, like she was standing in line at the bank, and her daughter Marron was behind her mother's leg watching with great interest. 

"Onna, I do as I please, I am the pri—" Vegeta started as he was so rudely interrupted by a frying pan to the head.

"My name is BULMA, not Onna. You live in my house you train in my GR, you eat my food and you sleep in my bed.  Just for this you will be sleeping on the couch and will be eating quarter meals for a week. If you damage the GR it will be for month for each hour spent fixing it."  Bulma commanded as she switched personalities. "Hi, Gohan, how are you? We have not seen you around here for a while. Chichi will be so proud that you have two beautiful young ladies for your friends, which of these beauties is your girlfriend?"

Videl could not believe it, this is Bulma Briefs.  She looked like she was in her late twenties early thirties [7] she was wearing a red jumper. The dress was cut low on top and the hem was cut high. She was hugging Gohan and talking to him if she was an aunt or older sister.

"So, Gohan, what are your friend's names?" Bulma asked as she released Gohan from the hug. "Which have you asked to marry you?" she asked as she thought about the reward Chichi had going.

"I think it's that one, she makes me think of Gohan's mom." Trunks offered up as pointed to the dark hair girl.

"I haven't asked anyone to marry me." Said Gohan, "These are my friends from school, the one holding Goten is Erasa, and this is Videl." as he pointed to the raven-hair girl.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Bulma responded slightly disappointed, "Would you two like a tour of capsule Corp?" Bulma asked as she dragged the two girls behind her.

As Gohan went to join his friends, when a hand reached out and stopped him. "And where the hell do you think your going, Eldest spawn of Kakarrot?" Vegeta demand.

"Gee, Vegeta, I thought I was going to go with my friends to what Bulma has cooked up now" Gohan replied.

"No way!" Vegeta smirked, "First, Your going to give me a fight, then you can go mate with that dark haired oona." Proclaimed Vegeta.

"What!" Gohan yelped, "I don't want to mate with her, she is too much like my mom." ~With the attitude of a certain prince of all Saiyans.~ though Gohan.

"Please, I can smell your scent all over the girl."  Said Vegeta. 

"We fight for only for an hour and half." Gohan demanded as ignored the last remark.

"It is not going to take that long to defeat you, First brat of Kakarott." Replied an ego driven Prince, as Gohan headed for the changing room.

*****

"This the first floor garden where my Mom and Dad keep their collection of stray dogs, cats, and Dinosaurs. There is Slag now." Bulma said without missing beat as she walked up to the triceratops and rubbed his beak. "Over there is Snarl and Sludge." Bulma pointed to the stegosaur and brontosaur. "And up there is Swoop." Bulma pointed to the third floor over and there sat a flying dinosaur. "We have Grimlock the T-Rex, on loan to The Philadelphia Zoo. [8,9] My Mom and Dad are over checking on the rabbits." Bulma said as she pointed out the pair. "He design the first capsules, of course they where the size of coffee thermos bottles then."  As Bulma lead them out of the garden. "Since, you two are such good friends of Gohan's, I will let you see my private lab."

"Well, We are not really great friends," Erasa confessed, "We ticked Gohan in to telling us about you and that his grandfather is the Ok-king." She continued.

"It was nice of you to admit the truth." Bulma said with a smile.

"Can we still see your private lab?" Erasa asked giving Bulma her best puppy dog eyes.

Bulma looked at the blonde ~Kami, that feels so familiar.~ she thought as she felt her resistance melt away. "Sure, why not it cann't hurt" Bulma said in defeat.

Videl had seen Erasa pull the puppy eyes trick on more than one occasion and it almost never failed to work, Gohan seem to be immune to the effect. ~I could never break the hold that Erasa's puppy dog eyes had on me.~ Videl thought, as she remember all the times Erasa use them on her.

*** Author's notes ***

[1] Officer Ennis Straight does anybody remember him? He was the deputy sheriff of Hazard County on the show Dukes of Hazard. (I use to watch the show, when I was kid. Talk about dating myself. Starts singing the opening music.)

[2] I am referring to the Marron that Krillin was dating during the Garlic Jr. saga.

[3] This was Bulma's original wish before she decided to wish for a boyfriend instead. 

[4] A/N: I'm not pig I think a little girl would look at young women more as girls than women. Marron is the daughter of two fighters, and lives with a letch, but a fighter nonetheless so she has followed down the same path. Third, She is the daughter of android so she should be smarter than the average bear. 

[5] Did, Videl play for the Orange Star school baseball team? Someone let me know.

[6] We all know that sound don't we. 

[7] If I did my math right Bulma is forty years young. And I think that Vegeta would be close to the same.

[8] I don't know if anyone noticed, but those are the names of the Autobot team, the Dinobots. I know the real name should be diplodocus instead of brontosaur. Slag is one of my favorite transformers.

[9] Here is a neat fact, The Philadelphia Zoo was America's first zoo chartered in 1859. http://www.phillyzoo.org/at/history.asp


	2. The time with nothing to do

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

Thank you goes out to: First I want to thank Jenny for spending time the beating English lessons (literally) in to my hard saiyan head. Because of her I now have idea what comma is used for.To Vig and Cyrway for their encouraging me to take such a wild leap. Mrs. Videl Son, thank you for being the first to review, I didn't think about that fact. Thank you Lord Marix for the info. Lia(), Your on the right track, How would you make the summary better?

"Talk"

~Thought~

.:Bond:. 

[1-9] Author's Notes, I will not have as many from now on. (Hopefully)

*****

An hour had almost past as Bulma led Videl and Erasa through the vast labyrinth of Capsule Corps. Videl was started to worry if she separated from their famous tour guide would she find her way out and what happen to Gohan? ~Oh yes, how I could I forget about him he is in so much trouble when I see him again. Let's try a little Q&A ~ 

"Mrs. Briefs?" Videl called.

"Please, call me Bulma, my mother is Mrs. Briefs, it makes me sound old." Bulma suddenly whipped around, "Do I look old to you?" Bulma asked, in a tone that screamed danger.

Videl swallowed, Videl had remembered the events that took place on the front lawn. "Not at all I would said you look like you where some below thirty." Squeaked Videl, as She cleared her throat, "Using your last name is good etiquette, for talking to a person who is so highly regarded by the public." Videl continued. ~Maybe those etiquette classes weren't so stupid after all.~

Bulma smile sweetly and answered, "You should have quit after the first part of your answer. What was you question?" She asked.

"Do people get lost and how do find they their way out again?" Videl asked.

"Good question, Videl right? Give me a hand." Bulma started, as she led the two girls to a black glass panel that was slightly larger than an open hand and placed slightly above chest level. "Ok, wave you hand in front of that panel, and ask it your question."

Videl did has she was told and waved her hand across panel, lights turn on behind the panel, as a simple feminine voice asked. "How can I help you?"

"Um, I'm lost would like to find my way out. Can you help? Videl responded, to the voice.

A tone and the panel change into a display showing a map of Capsule Corp. building, and voice had returned again. "You are on level two, sector twelve, area twenty-four. [1] Follow the lighted panels to the elevator, it will take you to the main level and continue following the lighted panels to the front door. Do you require further assistants?" [2]

"No, thank you." Videl answered back.

"Every well and have a good day." 

Videl could now see the lighted panels down the corridor, "Amazing, but I don't want to leave." exclaimed Videl.

"Just wave your hand in front of the panel again and tell it you wish to cancel you last command." Bulma answered, with a smile.

Videl waved her hand again in front of the panel, when the voice asked her request She canceled her last request.

"The system can also track people who have been identify to the system. You two have not been Identify so you are just classified as visitors with random nine-digit number. Your height, weight, and dimensions and other info as well as images infrared and pictures, have stored for future needs." Continued Bulma.

"Oh, I don't like that." Erasa Cried out. "It knows how much I weigh."

"Yah I don't like that either, but I programmed in a 'I won't tell' protocol, and it can only but overridden in a medical emergency." Bulma said, as she hugged the girl, "I don't worry about it, my husband gives a pretty good work out." Bulma winked at the girls.

Erasa giggled at the innuendo while Videl's face turn pink at the innuendo "Why does everything have to focus around sex?" Videl asked to no one, as she drove the mental picture of Bulma and her husband from her head only to have one of Gohan and Videl to be put in its place. ~I'll save that thought for later.~

"Ah, so we have a virgin in your midst's" Bulma said, as the girl, whose face went from pink to red, She was dragged into the hug. "You will understand when you find the right guy for you." [3] Bulma said they continued down the corridor. 

"This one several Chemistry labs for develop better plastics, polymers, resins and epoxies for automobiles to medical equipment." Bulma said. 

Erasa nudged Videl and pointed to several beakers with liquids in them, the ripples appeared in liquid. [4]

The girls' curiosity caught the attention of Bulma. "What are you two looking at?" She asked.

"It to be seams to some sort of tremors happening, look at the liquid see the vibrations, but its not consistent in timing or power." Erasa answered. "It's not a earthquake or a jack hammer it would have to huge for to causing this and we hear the noise."

"Hmmm, looks like it time to recalibrate the inertia dampers on the gravity chamber." Bulma was impressed up to this point the girl seamed to be just another dumb blonde.

Videl was stunned when it came it anything short of shopping or boys, Erasa seamed to be uninterested.

The group of women where suddenly distracted by the sounds of glass beakers clinking together started and continued to intensify as vibrations could be felt in her bodies.

"What going on Videl screamed, for the time first in while She was scared.

"Whaaa, an earthquake!" Erasa cried.

Then quicker than it had started it was over. Videl walked over to Erasa snapped out of her panic attack, Bulma rushed to the control and pressed several blinking lights.

"Well, ladies, first off it wasn't a earthquake Capsule Corps was build so earthquakes would not even be felt." Bulma paused to straighten her hair.

"Then what was it then?" Videl demanded with traces of fear still her voice.

"It was the one of the gravity chambers inertia dampers failed. There is nothing to worry about, the system auto shut down and the repair droids are already stated repairs." Bulma paused, clapped her hands together. "Now, You get to see my private lab, let's get going." She finished, and started to lead the young ladies out and down the hall. 

*****

The fight had been rather one sided, Vegeta with his years of experience overwhelmed the young Saiyan who's skills and strength had faded under Chichi's very vigilant eye. Gohan was loosing but his instincts had kept him in this fight with occasional break troughs in Vegeta's defenses, Gohan could feel that Vegeta was holding back trying to drag it out.

"Brat have you real become so soft that you cann't put a decent fight anymore?" Vegeta quipped. As kick out at Gohan's head, while firing a ki blast at his chest, sending Gohan into the floor below. 

As Gohan picked him self up he responded, "What did you expect, Vegeta?" Gohan spit back, "My, Mom has me studying twelve hours a day seven days a week. She doesn't allow me even train, She don't want me to die like dad did." He started remember the Cell and how he screwed around and play with the monster and because of this his father save the world again at the cost of his own life. And the pain of knowing his father didn't waned to return. Suddenly his power shot up to the edge of the second level and launch off the floor at the speed of light.

Vegeta could sense Gohan's sudden boost of ki and was prepared for Gohan, as Gohan shot up Vegeta waited for the very last second phased out. Gohan had stopped and turned, all the while Vegeta appeared behind him and drove his fist into the boy's stomach, sending Gohan flying across room and imbedding him into the wall. Then the intense gravity stopped, for a spit second Vegeta shot at the ceiling, but he corrected himself before making contact.

~Shit, Son of a bitch the onna is going to freak!~ Vegeta thought as his face twisted up. 

.:Vegeta, did you break my gravity chamber?:.

.:NO, I didn't, it was Kakarott's first spawn, he hit the wall and it stopped working.:.

.:Get yourself washed up and let's go to Satan city you can eat a buffet out of business, and throw rotten fruit at Hercule's house.:.

.:Sounds good.:.

.:Great.:.

Vegeta floated over to Gohan, who was still imbedded in the wall, the mighty prince looked at the kid and sighed. He yanked off his glove and shoved a senzu bean down Gohan's throat.

"Go get your self clean up."Vegeta commanded, when Gohan came to. "Join the onna, and those humans." ~I'm going to see your mother tomarrow.~

*****

Videl and Erasa followed Bulma down the hall "Oh, Shoot I forgot all about 18 and Marron." Bulma exclaimed as she snapped her fingers.

"She said, that she had to go see the doctor on the ride in." Erasa Responded.

"I saw Marron go with the boys," Videl offered up, "Goten, I think it was, said he was hungry."

"Oh, well I guess things should be ok." Bulma answered. ~Oh boy, those three together, three of the four horseman of apocalypse.~

*****

The three chibis had been in the garden not interested in anything, but a just a simple game of tag.

"That blond one was scary!" Goten yelled as jumped over trunks, who was it now. 

Trunks pick him self up off the floor, "Don't tell me your afraid of a simple human girl?" Trunks teased.

"Then why were you standing behind your mom, Trunks?" Marron queried, as she after imaged.

Trunks attacked by phasing out and appearing behind Marron, "Your it, HUH!" Trunks said as his hand passed through Marron's image. "Funny, we all want the bounty form Goten's mom why don't we team up?" Trunks offered. 

"I don't know," Goten looked at Marron. "What do you think?" He asked.

Marron looked back at Goten. "Yah let's do it!" She cheered.

"It has to the girl ah, Videl." Trunks smiled. "Let's join up with and see if can learn something to our gain."

"Could we plant a tracking device on her?" Marron asked?

When they caught up with the group women heading to Bulma's private lab.

*****

Bulma's lab was nothing like the other labs, the other labs where clean, organized, with fresh white paint. This room was the contradiction papers spread everywhere and machines of every sort sat broken or unfinished, scatter tools and parts sit where they where dropped, the paint on the walls and ceiling was chipped, cracked and faded. There was scorch marks and burns on the floor, ceiling, walls, tables.

Videl couldn't help but wonder if this woman was pulling their legs. She worked her way to Erasa who was looking around on the other side of the room.

"Do you believe this?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know." Videl responded.

"My mind keeps bouncing back the fact that Gohan is a prince." Erasa said, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure I believe that." Videl said.

"Believe what?" Bulma questioned, as she butted in to the conversation.

"That truck Gohan drives has the royal of plates of Gyu-Mao kingdom, only the royal family can those plates." Videl pause to her thoughts, "Does this make Gohan a prince?" She asked.

Bulma blinked, "Well, I never then thought of that and I bet Chichi didn't even think about that. That certainly would have reduced the pain of enrolling him." Bulma said.

"Hello everyone." Gohan said as entered the room.

Hello your royal worship." Videl said with chill in her voice.

Erasa saw this was about to get ugly. "Bulma what is this a new type of projection screen television?" She said as pointed to giant eight-foot by ten-foot metal frame.

Bulma could see things getting ugly fast "Oh that is my quantum field generator, I was working building a more advanced type of engine for space travel." Bulma patted the device, "And this is a force field emitter may in another year or so. it has applications in many fields but the military has first crack at it. I was looking to make a faster space engine than currently available when, I discovered these energy particles, which I call chrono particles and when they are charged positively or negatively they can cause things to age or be youthful again depending on the charge." Finished Bulma. 

Videl mind was shoved off Gohan, when she hears the Bulma's latest conversation.

"That could put a lot of plastic surgeons out of business." Videl said.

"Wow, you could be eighty years old and still have looks of a seventeen year old." Erasa gushed.

"I have no idea what would happen if it was used on humans," Bulma clarified. "I think if you allowed your self to age fifty years and you where exposed to the energy waves till you where seventeen again. All those life experiences and knowledge would be lost." 

"I don't understand what you mean, Bulma?" Videl said.

Erasa spoke up "It like taping four hours of action movies, then rewinding the tape as it rewinds it erases tape so you could not fast forward to part you wish to see again." Erasa smiled.

Bulma was stunned, there was brain in there after all, the breakers where not a fluke. "A very accurate description. Have you considered a internship here?" Bulma asked.

Goten shook Bulma leg, "Show us how it works, Please?" Goten asked, as he powered up his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Ok!" Bulma broke down.

Videl saw how the chibi's puppy dog eyes melted the will power of Bulma. ~Dam, he's even better at it then Erasa.~ She watched as the equipment hummed with energy, and pieces of it started to glow.

"There it is up and running." Bulma announced. 

Goten look around "But I don't see anything." 

"The particles that we have been talking about are so small that you can not see them, Goten." Bulma answered.

"Why aren't we aging right now?" Videl asked, as she looked at her hands.

"We are being protected by this force field generator." Bulma slapped her hand down on the massive device mounted in front of the metal frame. "This is just the emitter the rest of it fills the room below us." Bulma continued as she picks up a wrench and throws forward into the field. As wrench hits the energy field it is shot back at lightning speed.

Videl watched as wrench connects with the energy field could see field suddenly sparkle and shimmer, She hears the gasps of Erasa, who is look at her. Videl's eyes wander down to the wrench and the hand that is clasping it, her eyes track up the arm to the shoulder and neck, then the face of Gohan. 

~That would have kill me.~ "um thanks-" Videl squeaked.

An alert signal started sounding Bulma stopped her trek to the girl who almost died because of her She quickly examined the console. "The shield is destabilizing!" Bulma said, with a panic in her voice.

At first it was breeze, that quickly turn in to a gale, everyone grabbed hold on something papers light tools where being sucked into the quantum field. The field was creating so much suction now large larger and heavier items started to enter causing the people to lift off the ground like clothes on a clothesline in wild wind.

Marron felt her fingers slipping, "Goten, I'm slipping!" She screamed over the wind, as she lost her grip.

Goten instantly grabbed for her, Goten could feel the piece of metal he was holding on to, letting go. "Trunks, I'm in trouble!"

"Hold on!" Trunks screamed, reached out and made contact with his friend's wrist. The handle of the vise that Trunks had a hold on, twisted causing the young Saiyan to panic and lose his grip sending the trio rocketing for the quantum field.

Videl had seen the kids come together when one started having problems. Now they where coming by without thinking she reached out with her left hand grabbed the hand of the last kid, the force that kids where traveling and the unusual angle of the grab, the forced ripped Videl's hand off the table.

Gohan had seen whole event as he try to restore the shielding around the quantum field as Bulma try to shut down the quantum field generator. He saw Videl grabbed Trunks hand only to get pulled along. He instantly jumped up and grab Videl by the hand catch her as he was dragged into field and disappeared.

Erasa was hanging for dear life, she knew she was in trouble when she felt the panel she was holding on to for dear life, start to give way. Erasa could only watch as she flew towards the quantum field generator as she streaked over the head of the famous genius, then blackness. 

*** Author's Notes: ***

Wow, I put this chapter together in four days, I cann't being to image the grammar errors. I wish for some reviews. I'm going to take longer to write another chapter, so please forgive me. I might write a love scene between Gohan and Videl later. 

[1] Did anyone notice the algebra? Two times twelve equals twenty-four. 

[2] In Star Trek the next generation, the enterprise D computer could track people and give people accurate directions and even led them to their destination. 

[3] "Not Me, Not Now" Remember birth control methodsare not 100% safe. Condoms are only 86% effective. And birth control pills are 96% effective, Diaphragm with spermicide 88%. http://my.webmd.com/content/healthwise/46/11520 

[4] Remember the first Jurassic Park, (The good one!) remember in SUV with ripples the water again, when Malcolm was in jeep with the broken leg and he was looking at the puddle of water in the T-Rex foot impression.


	3. Dead fish swimming

Disclaimer: Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine.

Hello to all, for your information, there are some swearing and some sexual situations. You have been warned.

"Talk"

~Thought~

.:Bond:. 

[1-7] Author's Notes, I will not have as many from now on. (Who was I Kidding?)

*****

Bulma was scared. She had no idea what was going on. The vacuum was not what she was expecting; she thought she would be aged into dust by now, or time reversed to the point where she didn't exist. Her force field system was working fine hours ago, but now everybody in her lab was hanging on for dear life. The safety protocols didn't work like they supposed to, instead of shutting down the quantum field generator if the force field collapsed. They were now locking her out of the control system for the field generators. Her mind was panicked with fear, confusion, anger and desperation, as she struggled to take control.

~Damn it, this is not working, but I got to pull the plug quick!~ Bulma blinked, ~Of course, Why didn't I think of that sooner!~ Bulma thought, as she mentally banged her head on the wall. She stopped trying to access the project's control system and switch to the building's power control node, in which she called up the power distribution map, she quickly shut down the auxiliary and secondary relays, Bulma looked up to see Gohan pass though the field and vanish as she shut down the primary power relay. Bulma could only watch as the blonde girl slam into the wall behind the quantum field emitter structure with a sickening thud.

Bulma when straight to the tangled heap of girl, She landed on her knees and bent over the girl, she then place several fingers along the girl's wrist to find a faint pulse and her breaths where shallow and labored because of awkward position in which she had landed.

"Thank you, Dende, she is still alive!" Bulma cried out, .:Vegeta do you have any senzu beans?:. 

.:No, I used my last one on Kakarott's brat.:. Vegeta replied

~Dam it!~ She though "Dam it" Bulma exclaimed, as She rushed for the control panel by the door. "Medical emergency! Bring a lev-board and a neck restraint." Bulma commanded, as She waved her hand in front of the glossy black panel.

*****

"Ni-chan, I cann't sense anybody!" Goten called out, with panic in his voice.

"I cann't detect my dad or any one else." Trunks responded with the same unease.

Gohan used his ki to feel the other Z senshi but there was nothing; a couple of strong ki's but none of them where familiar. "I can't sense anyone as well, I'm going to go find out so in the mean time keep Videl and yourselves safe." 

Marron looked like she was about to cry. "Uncle Gohan, where are we?" Marron asked.

 "I don't know, Marron, honey. Why don't You, Trunks and Goten collect up all the papers, capsules, tools and other stuff that came through the field with us." Gohan suggested to keep the young minds engaged. 

"Why don't we all go with you?" Trunks suggested.

"If Bulma is able to reopen the window we came though you could get home sooner, just leave me a note." Gohan answer.

"No! Don't leave us, 'Ni-chan, I want to come with you." Goten cried, as He ran over and hugged Gohan's leg.

"Don't worry I won't be gone long." Gohan leans down and hugged the boy and whispers "I'll be sure keep my ki high so you can track me ok?"

Goten nods his head in response and lets go. "Hurry back."

Gohan smiled and rubbed Goten's hair as stood up he made eye contact with the rest of the chibi castaways.

"Good luck!"  The chibi's yelled out, as Gohan walked away from the rest. 

He lifted off the ground and climbed high into the sky to look around there wasn't a town with in days hike, there was a decent sized lake on one side of the forest that hidden by a tightly packed grove of trees.

"Where the hell are we?" Gohan asked to nobody. He reached out with his ki to find a small village four hiking days away and a larger town further away and to southeast.

"Well, I should head for the town instead, I should attract less attention to my self" Gohan concluded, as He flew in the town's direction.  

Videl found her-self in a tunnel of colorful swirls and blurs, then a spark of white light then a bright flash. Videl awoke see a bright blue sky filled with white fluffy clouds above her head, as she looked around to see that she was in a field of short grass surrounded by trees hills and mountains. There was the kids to her side, they looked like they where all taking in the scenery as well.

"Well, that was quite a ride!" Videl said sarcastically, "Is everybody ok?" She then asked.

"We are all ok, we are going to collect up the stuff that came through the portal with us." Goten answered.

"Mind if I help?" Videl asked.

"No, of course not." Marron answered.

"Ok, lets use this golf green flag as our collection point." As she drove the flag into the ground, the group when there own separate ways.

Almost two hours later, the sky started it daily change form day to night. The group had completed the task of picking up the litter of their trip. Videl had seen sunsets before but this one seem different, it was almost alien to her mind. Videl watched the sky as Marron wormed her way into Videl's lap. They watched nature's light show as the clouds and sky turned gold, orange, and red, then purple, for their viewing pleasure, as breeze swept across the field chilling Videl to the bone. Videl hadn't been the only one feel the change, she felt Marron shift in her lap, She looked down to check the girl, to the girl pull the hem of her shirt up and down over the front of her making Videl into a tent, Videl's face started to do its own color show.

"Uh, Trunks and Goten, could you boys collect some wood for a fire, Marron and I are cold." Videl requested, as She looked over her shoulder hoping that the boys wouldn't come over.

"Why don't you just raise your…" Goten stated, but Trunks elbow stopped him. "Ouch, why did you do that for Trunks?" Goten whined.

In a whisper, "Because, She doesn't know ki dummy."

"Oh, yah." Goten whispered back.

"We can do you one better than that." Trunks said with a smile, "I came across a house capsule." [1] He pulled out a capsule compact and retrieved the capsule. "Here it is." Trunks activated the capsule and toss it onto a flat area. Bang, there stood a simple capsule house.

Videl lifted up her shirt to retrieve a sleeping Marron, tucking one arm under the sleeping girl and the other wrapped around the girl's back holding her firmly. Marron's arm instantly wrapped it self around Videl's neck as Videl carry the girl in the building. Videl looked at the room it was simple a small round table with four chairs around it, a bed big enough for two, a kitchen to one side and a bathroom to the other. 

*****

"Dad, are you sure, did you double check with a different system?" Bulma asked with no attempt to hide her shock. 

"Of course dear I ran a diagnostic test on the recovery chamber before it activated, and I ran two independent DNA scans on her." Dr. Briefs paused, "Would you like to know who her parents are?" He asked, but he knew full well that his daughter would be dieing to know.

"What, we have the DNA of the parents on file? Of course they must been in part of the group the participated in the that genetics survey CC did last summer." Bulma thought out loud. "But, why did the computer system alert us to another Saiyan?"

"Because, both DNA matches came from the private files of the Z-senshi." Dr. Briefs paused to clean his glasses; "The interesting fact is she was born with out a tail, her tail didn't grown out until the last ten minutes while in the chamber." He replied as he walked to the medical bay doors. "Your mother has fetched some of your old clothes for the girl and will help you get her cleaned up, I have too check on Eighteen and inform her and Krillin of some interesting news."  He hands her a medical palm computer. "Review the data your self."

"Krillin should be here by now, I have to inform them that their daughter is lost as well as Chichi and Hercule." Bulma emotions sank when she mind flashed on Trunks.

"Not lost, just misplaced." He said, as the doors closed behind him.

Bulma looked at the palm computer, a smile crawled across her face. "Well, at least I can offer up a sacrifice to ease Chichi." ~I wonder If my boy has made me a grandmother yet? No! I'm too young and beautiful to be a grand mother!~

*****

Gohan touch down on the edge of woods saw the small capsule house near the middle. He couldn't help but feel like he was home, as walked up to the door to be hit by not one or two blurs, but three. 

As he walked through the door Videl grabbed him by the ear and screamed "Where have you been? It is late!" Videl then wrapped her arms around his neck hugged him "And I was starting to worry." Videl whispered in his ear.

Not believing this was the same girl, Gohan asked. "Videl?"

"Gohan I'm so glad to see you." She answered as she let go, "Here I am alone in the wilderness with the kids. Where are we? How did Bulma find us so quickly?" Were the start of Videl's questions.

"Uh, Videl, I came through the portal with you, but I did find out where we are, you will want to sit down for this." Gohan said, as he led Videl to a chair surrounding the table. "We are in the forests near Yahhoi, but it gets worst."[2] He pulled out a newspaper and places it in front of her.

Videl looked down at the paper and read out loud "Yahhoi Sentinel, ok you told me that already."

"Videl, look at the date." Gohan instructed.

Videl's eyes travel to the date. "This cann't be right it says this paper is close to thirty years out of date."

"Thirty years to the day, the paper is not wrong, just us. The papers, television, the technology, all of that period of time."

Videl's emotions where erratic "What are we going to do?"

"Well tomorrow I think we should head in town and pick up some supplies, because I think Bulma is going to come for us and we will probably be here for a short time, If Bulma doesn't get us rescued soon, I want to go after the dragon balls." Gohan answered.

"But those just a story and don't you mean we?" Videl asked.

 Gohan looked to Videl, "It wasn't just a story, my dad meet my mom and Bulma, most of his friends because of the dragon balls. Could I get you to stay and watch them?" Gohan look to the three chibis on the bed as he removed Chiishinchu the six star dragon ball from his pocket.

"I want to come to." Videl whined, as she examined the ball "You will need someone strong to protect you on this fools errand." Videl was about to go on when the snickers behind her derailed her train of thought.

Gohan knew that the three where listening in and now going to put their two cents in. "I want you and them to stay behind just in case Bulma is able to reopen the portal."

Videl was about to protest when a yawn escaped from her mouth. "Can we continue this tomorrow?"

"Sure." Gohan stopped to yawn, "You and Marron can share the bed, the boys and I can take the floor." Gohan suggested. 

"Ok." Videl yawns turning the rest of the sentence into an unintelligible mumble. [3] "The boys have a pair of sleeping bags capsules." She tried again with better success, as headed for the bathroom.

"Right." Gohan yawned back at her.

As Videl enter the bathroom, Gohan rummaged through an overhead cabinet, there he found two more blankets and additional set of sheets for the bed. He pulled three of the cushions from the four chairs.

"Ok, Trunks, Goten, get out those sleeping bags, you can use these cushions for pillows." Gohan paused and looked at the bathroom. "Did you two get enough to eat? From now on I want you two slip off find most of your own food, you will not depend on Videl for food I want you guys to provide her some fish from time to time. Hopefully, Bulma has already collected the dragon balls and we home before tomorrow is over."

"Um Yah, Gohan, We slip off and had dinner." Trunks responded, as released his Shenlong sleeping bag from its capsule. The royal blue sleeping bag showed Shenlong holding on to the first four dragon balls while the other three floated around him.

"Yah, and Videl cooks almost as good as Mom." Goten added, as released his Videl and The Great Saiyaman sleeping bag from its capsule. The dark green sleeping bag had Videl and The Great Saiyaman in various actions; form him doing his posses, to fight scenes, to Videl staring him down. [4]

"That's cool, Trunks, I hope I get a sleeping just like it for my birthday." Marron commented. "I think you should tell him." 

Gohan looked down at the two boys with a dark evil look that would have made Vegeta sweat. "What did you do?"

They both paled and gulped and try to speak, but only squeaks escaped form them. "They used the dragon balls three days ago to wish for a refrigerator that would never run out of food. Then Goten wished for a second one for himself, but they don't have either dragon ball radars." Marron answered for them, and fished the second radar out of her front pocket.

It was Gohan turn to pale. ~Crap, shit!! Okay they didn't know and it's not like they did on purpose.~ after a set short calming breathes "Ok, there goes plan A, now you three finish getting ready for bed." Gohan commanded as pulled off his shirt and vest together.  
  


Videl had stepped out of bathroom with her athletic shorts in her hand to see Gohan pull off his shirt and vest all in one swift motion, to get the shock of her life. There he stood like some gift from god bound lean athletic muscle, unlike bulk that most fighters seek. [5] ~Thank you, God, brains and muscle!~  Her thoughts had were rudely  interrupted by the bolts of pain shooting up her from where she just slammed her leg into the bed frame  

"Son of a Bitch!" Videl cried out, She then realizes the company she was keeping "Oh, Sorry!" as she plopped down on the bed ~Great that was smooth I was so wrapped up in him I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing.~

"Don't worry about, it my dad says a lot worse." Trunks said with a yawn.

Gohan just nodded his head, "Are you ok?" Gohan asked, as He approach Videl and kneel down in front of her to inspect the injury.

Videl winced not from the pain, but the firm touches of Gohan's hand on the back of her leg as he examined the injury.

"Sorry." Gohan responded instinctively. He examined the leg he couldn't help but admire the firm strong muscle in perfect skin. As Gohan released Videl's leg, his eye came across a flash of light blue material with images of Winnie the Pooh on it, the master Roshi in him told him what he had seen, He turned his face to the floor as his face turned red.

"I'll go get a bandage." Gohan quickly said, as He headed for the bathroom making sure not to look at her.

Videl had shifted while Gohan had been looking her leg over the moment she did she new she given him a peek at her panties, and his head down and departure had confirmed the fact that he had seen. Videl pale as She though ~I could just die! He saw my Pooh bear underwear!" [6] 

Marron tugged on Videl's arm "Videl tell us a story." She begged in a Yawn.

"Yah, tell us a story!" Goten cheered.

Videl snapped out of the daze and saw Trunks standing with a smile on his face wearing only a pair of boxers. She looked at Goten in this boxers then Marron, even in with the baby fat that all still possessed Videl could see the defined muscle. 

"Ok, what would you like to hear?" Videl asked though a yawn.

"I want hear about your adventures with Saiyaman." Goten yawned.

Trunks yawned, "I don't want hear that." Trunks whined.

"How bout Goldie Locks and the three bears?" Videl suggested as she yawned.

"Yah, this time have Poppa and Momma bear eat Goldie Locks." Marron added then yawned.

"Umm… no." Videl answered.

"Today has been long enough. You should be a sleep now." Gohan stated. "Go on now."

A chorus of  "Awww…" came from the three chibis, as they entered their sleeping bags.

Videl applied the bandage to her leg and then tuck Marron in beside her. She watched as Gohan removed his pants and hung them over a chair. ~Well finally I have seen the fabled teddy bear boxers.~ Gohan then His arched back and yawned as He stretched the muscles His back and arms causing Videl's heart to beat faster.

As Gohan pulled the covers Videl snapped off the light, "Goodnight, Gohan, Marron, Trunks, and Goten." She yawned as she rolls onto her side.

"Goodnight, Videl, Marron, Trunks, Goten." Gohan sounded off.

Marron was next to sound off with a yawn, "Goodnight, Goten, Uncle Gohan, Videl, Trunks." She then snuggled into the sheets.

Goten was next, "Goodnight," He paused to yawn "Marron, Videl, Gohan, Trunks."

"Trunks Yawned and said "Night guys." [7]

*****

On the Guardian's lookout, Kami had felt the present of five new ki signatures that appeared that afternoon. They all where powerful and young, He had heard one thank him for something. One ki was rough and undisciplined, the strongest of the group's ki was dulled clearly from the lack of training. He couldn't help but wonder what was about to happen to his quiet little planet.

*****

[1] Look at the one Bulma had in the first episode of Dragon Ball.

[2] Yahhoi is where Goku started out from when He swam to get to the twenty-second tournament 

[3] Don't you hate it when someone yawns and it makes you yawn, then they have to yawn again and it seems like a ball that you are passing back and forth? 

[4] Why not?

[5] There you go girls, dream and drool. 

[6] Yes it is true, they both wear underwear with bears on them. And for those who are offended "Sorry." I really am.

[7] I had fun doing that. Do you think I ran the yawing joke too long?


	4. Death only comes to those who die

Disclaimer: Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine.

Hello to all, for your information, there has been a complete overhaul of my buddy Vigue's website. Check it out 

I love "Skeledragon" in Fantasy Art at the bottom.

Some wrote an interesting story about Videl, I cann't remember their name or the title of the story. In the story Videl takes on two aliases Vivi and Victoria Lie if any one knows the name of the story, please drop me a line.

"Talk"

~Thought~

.:Bond:. 

[1-4] Author's Notes

*****

The recovery chamber dinged to signal that it had finish its work as it pumped out the last of the fluid from the tank and released the lock on the hatch. A mother and daughter team helped support the dizzy and disoriented teenager as she was extracted from the chamber, as much Erasa tried to stand on her feet, but like the rest of her body was coated in the slippery viscous fluid. 

"What is going on, what is that machine and what am I what covered in, is it bad for my skin?" Erasa asked she slurred her words less and less as she woke from the lethargic state the chamber had her in.

"Oh don't be silly girl, it is better than a zucchini and avocado mud facial." Mrs. Briefs giggled at the girl's questions. [1]

"That is a recovery chamber and it is fluid helped you heal quicker than normal from your injuries earlier." Bulma answered the rest of Erasa's questions.

The two women aided Erasa to the shower one wall had a teak bench mounted to it, after placing Erasa securely on the bench, Bulma took the shower wand down and placed it on the floor and adjusted the water temperature. 

Bulma's mother spoke up, "Honey, why don't up go get clean up you have scent that is very unbecoming." Mrs. Briefs waved her hand at her daughter. "Erasa will be ready by the time you are, I can handle it from here."

"Ok, Mom, thank you." Bulma thanked her mother as she left to get cleaned up her self.

Mrs. Briefs waved bye, then turn to the mess that would be a teenaged girl. "My God-Grandson is sure lucky to have such a beautiful child." [2] She pulled down a bottle of cleaner and hand cloth smeared some of the bottle's contents on to the cloth and started to sing as she scrubbed Erasa's feet and hands.

"There you can stand now without slipping and falling." Mrs. Briefs stated, as She assisted Erasa to her feet. After a few minutes, Mrs. Briefs released Erasa and Mrs. Briefs hands Erasa another hand cloth and bottle of cleaner. "Ok, honey, you start on the front and I will work on your back."

Erasa nodded her head as started to scrub at the chamber's healing ooze, when she felt something wrap around her thigh. "AIIEEEEE!!!!" Erasa screamed as looked at the she saw the twitching fuzzy brown worm wrapped around her leg.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked, "Don't worry the fluid dripping out of your nose, most of it will be absorbed by your body. Just blow nose into your hands and let the water wash it away."

"Not that! That!" Erasa shrieked, as She pointed to the fuzzy brown rope that had ensnared her leg.

"Oh, your tail!" Mrs. Briefs giggled, "I had forgotten that this is the first time you have seen your tail." Mrs. Briefs eased the tail from around Erasa's leg. "You have to be careful about someone grabbing it, because in till you strengthen your tail, it will be like getting hit in the crotch and full moons will be a problem till it gets removed."

Erasa remember the time with her bicycle and She cringed, "What about full moons?" she asked.

"Well, It turns out that you are half Saiyan, they came form another planet, and when Saiyans have tails and see a full moon they turn in to a giant were-ape called, Um… I don't remember." [3]

Erasa would have fallen down if she hadn't been holding to one of the shower handrails. "What is a Saiyan?" She asked.

"Well, they are/were a warrior race stronger humans, they were bred for battle." Mrs. Briefs answered, as she brought the teenager up to speed.

*****

Goten and trunks had woken with sun and minutes later Gohan was brought to alertness, by double belly whopper by the boys.

"Roll up and encapsulate your sleeping bags." In a whisper Gohan instructed the boys, as he folded up his bedding. "Come on." Gohan grabbed a capsule from the table and walked outside.

Once outside Gohan released the capsule containing his gym clothes "Good morning guys, lets eat breakfast, then we will train till Marron and Videl wake then we will go have a swim." He said as shot off into the air.

"YAH!" Erupted from the boys as they flew after Gohan.

After a short fifteen minutes of chewing the three demi-Saiyans had satisfied their stomachs needs, Trunks spoke up. "What if we cann't get home? What would we do then?"

"I figured that, I would take Marron, you, and Goten and go to some empty alien planet and train for thirty years."

"What about Videl?" Goten asked.  

"I figured after I returned the dragon balls to their correct places in the time line. We were simply going leave her in the middle of the night, I would collect some treasure from sunken pirate ship that I know about, that and with a note telling her good luck and good bye."

"That's awful mean, Gohan." Goten protested.

"Well, Videl is an outsider, maybe She wouldn't want spend the next thirty years of her life tied to us. Videl might have dreams she would like experience." Gohan replied, "Videl may want to be an actress, or She may want travel the world, or find love and have her own kids. You wouldn't want to stop Videl from being happy would you?" Gohan asked with a smile. ~Kami, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.~

Goten look down at the rock he was sitting on. "No, Gohan." Goten answered sounding like he had done something wrong.

~Shit!~ Gohan thought. "Goten, Videl will be home, just like us before the week is over with a story to tell, none of what I said is going to happen. Now let's fight!" Gohan jumped up and slugged Trunks sending him flying towards a near by hill burrowing him deep into the hill.

***** 

Videl awoke feeling good, but her body felt heavy. Videl pulled her eyes opened and looked down at the head of blonde hair of the little girl that she had spent the night with. Marron's head was resting on Videl's chest and her arms dangling off either side of Videl's body. The stirring of Videl's waking brought Marron to life.

"Good morning, Videl, did you slept well?" Marron asked, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

"Good, and you?" Videl asked.

"Yup." Marron replied as She stretched.

"Good, looks the boys are up and gone." Videl stretched, "I need a shower and you should get one as well." Videl said. 

"Could we get some training in first." Marron asked, with a set of puppy dog eyes.

Videl looked down at and the girl, She could feel her resolve melting away. ~She is not as good Gohan's brother but the blue eyes and blond hair in pig tails makes up for lack of skill.~ "Sure, why not." Videl relented, as she snatched up the girl and tuck her under her arm causing a fit of giggles from the little girl as Videl headed for the front door.

*****

Chichi was on Nimbus exactly five minutes after dinnertime, searching for Goten and Gohan. She knew something was wrong, her boys would never miss dinner, She was now bound for Capsule corps, which She had Nimbus turn towards, after Bulma had contacted Her on cellular phone. Chichi could now see the lights of West city burning on the on horizon. 

"Oh, Goku, what has happened to my baby boys?" Chichi asked, as clutched her frying pan tighter. 

*****

Krillin was sitting with his wife in couch with happy with the world smile. When front door was smashed in. He paled and started to sweat as he looked into a face that he learned thirteen years ago to fear. Chichi mad as hell, she had a frying pan gripped in each hand with an "eye for an eye" look on her face, oh yah Chichi was out for blood. Husband and wife both knowing the danger sank deeper into the couch.

Chichi scanned the room as her eyes locked on to her target of choice, Vegeta. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABIES!" she cried out, as brought a pan down hard on Vegeta's head. After sixteen strikes to the head with a pair of frying pans, Vegeta was out cold on the floor.

 "Huh, Chichi?" Krillin started. "You knock Vegeta out with the first hit."

"Besides, it wasn't him that made the kids go missing, it was me." Bulma squeaked out. Her head hurt from Chichi's blood curling scream.

~Kids? Not the boys or Gohan or Goten?~ 18 thought, "Kids? What happened?" 18 asked.

"Chichi, can I get you to sit, I think everybody should take a seat." Bulma instructed, as she waved everybody to the couch.

Once the people who were still conscious were seated, Bulma pulled out a remote started a video of the inside of Bulma's lab. 

"Who's that girl next to my Gohan?" Chichi opened the questions.

"Her name is Videl Satan, she has real possibility of being your future daughter in law, she has Gohan firmly under her thumb." Bulma answered.

"GRANDCHILDEN!" Chichi squealed until her voice could only be heard by dogs, bats, Saiyans, and two Nameks standing on the guardian's lookout.

"Good, Kami!

"Uh, that's you." The taller of the two pointed out.

"Uh, heh heh heh" The shorter one responded, as he scratched the back of his and grinned. [4]

A sweat drop appeared on the side of the head of the taller of the two. 

"Satan… as in that oaf, that took Gohan's credit for Cell?" Krillin questioned.

"The same."

"Here is where the force field failed, you can see my stuff being suck into quantum field array." Bulma worked the remote She started to slow the speed down. "Watch carefully."

On the screen they could the kids hanging on to what ever they could grab onto, they watched as screen unfolded to watch three kids make a life chain, but to only fail. They watch as Videl try save the kids only to be pulled along, Gohan's attempt at rescue, and a blond girl being slammed into the wall and land in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Ouch, that had to hurt!" Came from Krillin.

18 looked Chichi, the woman clearly slipped off into her happy place. "What happen to my little girl?"

"Well that's the bad news I will tell you, Krillin and Chichi the good news first." Bulma wave to the shadows on the second floor.

More To Continue!!

*****

Author's notes:

[1] Is it zucchini what women use in facials?

[2] I have Gohan as a godson to Bulma, and I figured that Goten should be too. 

[3] *Shrugs and smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head.* I don't remember what their called.

[4] Yes, I am well a where that Nameks are asexaull.

PitViper435() Thank You for Krillin's last name.  
  


Chibi Lauryn  Well I have 2001 Dakota, I drive 2500 with the diesel at work. I rather have my Dakota personally. In another story that I have not released, the Dodge was going be to Vegeta's, but he didn't want it, so Gohan got it instead.

Shadowspinner You shouldn't stay up so late, but enjoy the thought

Happygohangirl Thank you, I didn't see DS9's "Children of Time" episode they always had DS9 on at 1:00A.M.

Crash How many secrets did I give away? Thank You for honesty about the scene transitions I had some trouble with it.

Mrs. Videl Son, dO_op(), Psycho Ann, A-man(), Linwe Carnesir, AngelOfDespair A big Thank You

Vigue Thank You Dude! And it is called Tenka'ichi Budokai not Booty call.


	5. The ticking of time only getts louder wi...

Disclaimer: Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine.

TO: ObedienceSchoolDropout

I know too little too late. I didn't mean to write 'hat' aka hate, I should have double check my spelling, it should have been 'what' but it is water under the bridge and it time to move on.

"Talk"

~Thought~

.:Bond:. (Mmmm…Maybe)

[1-4] Author's Notes

*****

Erasa could not believe it she had just finished a meal that was just shy of half what Gohan ate for lunch everyday. Sure she always ate three large meals and her body weight never wavered but she could not but to wonder how hard she was going to have to work out now to keep from gaining weight from that binge. Erasa stretched as she stood from the table she felt a draft as the terry cloth robe pulled opened up, never to be modest about her body, but the teenage girl in her still blushed as she pulled the robe closed.

"Thank you for the huge meal but I should get dressed and get in contact with my Mom and Dad they must be worried about me."

"You're welcome, dear, are you sure you don't want something more to eat?"

No, nothing more for me," Erasa shook her head "thank you. Where are my clothes so I can get dressed?"

"We had to cut them off you." Mrs. Briefs answered.

"YOU CUT OFF MY CLOTHES! Erasa screamed.

"Well when you arrived in the medical faculties you where in serous trouble and in order to get a quicker diagnoses of your injuries we have to cut them off you. Besides your body was cover by a sheet after" Mr. Briefs answered as he enter the room.

"Who cares, you cut up my favorite outfit." Erasa said as she broke into tears.

Mr. Briefs spilled his cappuccino as he fell down as Mrs. Briefs came up and hugged the young woman. "There, there, I know how it is to loose your favorite outfit." The older woman cooed. "My daughter is about your size, she should have something you can wear."

*****

Krillin was in a bad place and he knew it. Sitting between Chichi and his wife was the canyon of death as Krillin looked to the left to Chichi, She happen to be in her happy place and to his left his wife, 18 had only a smile as a show emotion reaction since they found out about their special gift. 

"Satan… as in that oaf, that took Gohan's credit for Cell?" Krillin questioned. ~He he he, I cann't wait to tell Yamcha and the rest.~ Krillin mentally snickered. 

Krillin watched the video that played, He could not help but feel bad for the girl was slammed into the wall with such force. "Ouch, that had to hurt!" Krillin commented.

"What happen to my little girl?"  18 asked the blue haired genius.

"Well that's the bad news I will tell you, Krillin and Chichi the good news first." Bulma waved to the shadows on the second floor. 

Krillin watched as Mrs. Briefs came down the stairs and out into the open followed by a beautiful young blonde, He couldn't take his eyes off the young woman as was wearing purple jumper identical to the green one that Bulma happening to be wearing the only difference was a brown fuzzy belt around her waist, the blonde hair and blues eyes and her body shape made him think he had met her before or someone but who. 

"So does everybody here know that Gohan beat cell and not Mr. Satan?" The young woman asked.

Krillin nearly swallowed his tongue, "NO! No, its… huh test, yah that's it a test to check for brain damage, yah."

18 eyed her husband, "The only person we should tested for brain damage is you. She has been told the truth, baka." 18 stated as she smack her husband in the back of head.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Krillin asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for staring at her," 18 paused to brush some of her out of her face, "Your, old enough to be her father. Plus I don't need you to have a mid-life crisis, not now with a second child coming."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was staring but she looks familiar." Kirllin stated as he starched his head, "I'm sorry miss… uh what is your name?" Krillin asked.

"I'm Erasa Chestnut Keneda."

"Chestnut?" Krillin asked.

"Yup, It was my mothers maiden name." Erasa answered.

"I'm a chestnut too." Krillin replied.

"No, Dear, you're just a nut." 18 quipped. "Besides, she is the girl from the video."

"Man, I get no respect." Krillin moaned as Erasa giggled at the couple's banter.

"Ok, let's get back on track quick folks." Bulma said as she quickly seize control of the conversation. "Chichi, 18, Krillin, I would like you to meet your granddaughter Erasa."

Chichi instantly snap out of her grandchildren induce coma. "I have a granddaughter?" 

"Yes, Erasa is the product of Marron and Goten."

"But how is that possible?" Erasa asked. "They're all my parents age."

"And, Goten and Marron are only seven and six." Chichi chimed in.

"My guess it has to do with that portal that they where suck into, some sort of time fold? It was why you made us watch that video." 18 answered.

Bulma pointed to 18, "Give that lady a cigar." Bulma then turn to Erasa. "Erasa how old is your mom and dad?"

"Dad turned thirty-seven in January, Mom will be thirty-six in three days." Erasa answered, "But my dad's real name is not Goten, it's Gordon, Goten is just a nickname like, Uncle Trunks and Auntie Devil." 

"Thirty years, wow. Hey that mean Gohan is almost fifty!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Goten is thirty-seven." Chichi said just before she let out a wail as grabbed Erasa into saiyan bear hug. "MY BABY IS OLDER THAN ME!" She cried out as started to sob on the teenager's shoulder.

"Well, Chichi you now have the grandchild you wanted." Bulma pointed out.

"GRANDCHILDEN!" Chichi squealed and hugged Erasa tighter, "Yes!" Chichi said as she pumped her fist in the air, to which everyone sweat dropped due to usual behavior of a usual woman. 

*****

Videl had been on the defense since the start of this fight and she was starting to lose, she was in trouble and she knew it, Videl mentally kicked her self for not seeing the level of skill that her opponent had when they started, sure she wanted to go easy, no sense in getting hurt over nothing. Marron had clearly been in charge since the being as Marron started a new combination of kicks and punches. Videl was having trouble seeing some of the punches and kicks and those that got through hurt, Videl had been in fighting crime for a time now and She couldn't remember when she such a difficult opponent.

~Damnit I'm losing! How can this little girl out class me, I am the second strongest fighter in world second only to my dad.~ Videl could only watch as Marron fist connected her jaw, the force of the impact was enough to send Videl stumbling to the ground by the force but the shock. Videl looked up from the ground her vision was a little burred as her eyes water to clear the dust, but for a moment She thought she saw the little girl floating in the air. Videl took the sleeve of her shirt and wipe the grime from her eyes to see Gohan holding Marron in his arms.

"Good morning, Videl, I trust you slept well." Gohan asked as he offered a hand up to the girl.

"Yes, I did." Videl replied gruffly as grabbed Gohan's hand. She was surprised by Gohan's strong grip from his callused hands as he pulled her to feet with ease.

"I will make you some breakfast, if you give Marron a bath." Gohan said.

"Deal, I will take a shower after I get Marron clean up." Videl answered as she took the blonde chibi from Gohan's arms.

*****

Videl lock the bathroom door and removed her trademark white tee shirt revealing a simple gray sports bra. "You look like a splasher." Videl said with a smile to the little girl.

Marron smiled back at the young woman. "Yup." was the little girl's response.

*****

Videl exited the bathroom to the smells of breakfast; the smell over whelmed the senses as Videl's stomach rumbled at the intoxicating aroma. Videl headed for the table in the main room no soon had she seated herself a huge plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, home fries, toast and cherry tomatoes landed in front of her. [1] Videl reach for a fork as Gohan set down his plate across from her.

"Marron has a birthday coming up in two days. I don't want Marron to miss out on it." Gohan said as he started the conversation.

"Ok, But you said you would be gone for the week. Are you going to be here for it?" Asked Videl.

"I planned to leave the next morning." Gohan answered.

"How bout food? We will need to stock up before you go." Videl stated.

"Yup, I want to fly into the next town after breakfast. So we can get stocked up and get other supplies that mite be needed as well a cake and some ice cream for the party. You might like couple a changes of clothes as well." 

"Sounds like you have this planned out." Videl said.

"Mom taught me to be prepare." 

"So, was you mom a boy scout?" Videl asked.  
  


"Huh, My mom is a female, I didn't think let girls join at that time." Gohan answered as he ponders the question.

"It was supposed to be—, never mind." Videl said in defeat.

Videl felt full she look down at her plate to see how much she was going to have throw away or give to Gohan, instead She found nothing.

"I see you approve of my cooking." Gohan said as he took the plate form Videl.

"Yes, it was very good, your did your mom make you learn to cook?" Videl asked.

"Yes, cooking, cleaning, laundry, and other things." Gohan answered.

"You are certainly are marriage material." Videl Quipped.

Gohan stumbled and almost fell down at Videl comment. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, why?" Videl asked.

"I didn't realize you thought about marriage." Gohan answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Videl ask with icy voice.

Gohan was sweating bullets but he could feel the temperature in the room drop below freezing. "Huh, you never appear to be interested in a relationship, you drive off every guy comes within two meters of you." 

"I let you and Sharpener hang around." Videl replied with more of a chill then before.

Gohan's tone became serious. "Sharpener is your punching bag and I'm just a locked box with a secret in me, you're trying to pry open, the moment you do you with throw me away. If wasn't for Erasa, You wouldn't even know I exist."

"Hmmpp." Videl said as she stomped out. Videl felt like she had been stabbed, Gohan's words hurt. ~Have I become so cold? If I'm not careful, I could loose Gohan before I have a chance.~

Gohan hung his head ~Kami! That was stupid of me why did I say that?~ as he picked the empty plate and wiped down the table.

*****

Author's Notes:

[1] I love tomatoes; straight from the vine is the best.  

***** 


	6. Nothing is funny when your lying on your...

Disclaimer: Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. For your information, there are some swearing and some sexual situations. You have been warned.

I wish say I'm sorry for not updating either story for some time. I had a block and then other time related problems where added to the mix. Like, work, Harry Potter, family, court dates, DragonBallZ Legend of Goku II (Did you complete the alternative ending?). I'm going to try getting back into the swing of things again.

"Talk"

~Thought~

.:Bond:. 

[1-7] Author's Notes

*****

Videl watched silently as trees and fields rushed beneath the old fashion rotor blade craft as Gohan flew the helicopter at tree top height. She listened to the thump of the main rotor blades she could feel the vibrations of the spinning driveline through her seat as copilot as the Bell UH-1 skimmed across the land at a 110 miles per hour. [1]

"Videl, um… I'm sorry about what I said earlier this morning I shouldn't have said it. I don't know why I said what I said. I'm sorry." Gohan apologized.

"You said it because it the truth." Videl replied. "Don't be sorry for telling the truth, I haven't been a good friend trying to pry you open like some box of treasure, trying force the truth from you."

Gohan looked to the young woman at his side. "Friends?"

Videl looked back at him as she looked into the deep abyss of Gohan's eyes relieved that she hadn't ruined her chance with the saint next to her. "Friends."

~I think I'm falling in love with you, Videl.~ As Gohan looked into Videl's eyes. "We are not far from town I think it would best, if we set down out side of town so not to attract more attention to our selves than necessary."

~Did I just I hear Gohan say that he loves me.~ 

Gohan took a glace at Videl again, "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Um huh, what about the kids, they will get tired form the walk?" Videl answered.

"I have prepared for that."

Videl rolled her eyes, "You're prepared for everything. Ok, Mr. Smart-ass, answer this. What if these _Dragon balls_ don't work what are we going to do then huh?" Videl asked.

Gohan heard the cynical tone Videl's voice when she said dragon balls, but he chose to ignore it. "We have several bridges to cross before we might have to deal with that issue." Gohan replied.

*****

"I cann't believe it, I'm riding a Saiyan. These are not supposed to be in production for another month." Videl said as she shifted gears on the bicycle as she started up a hill she stood on the pedals and to use her upper body to help move her along.

"Well, that must be a prototype then." Gohan responded as pumped along in a wingman position. He watched as Videl's legs and hips swayed as she started to use her arms to pump the bike along.

Videl looked back to check on the rest of the group, saw the kids doing a round robin and Gohan who was watching something. She looked to where he was looking but there was nothing of interest. ~I think Gohan is looking at my butt, I should ask him if he likes he sees.~

"How are you three doing? Do any of you want to stop for a rest?" Videl asked the chibis who where doing a round robin. [2]

"We are not some weak humans." Trunks complained as he cross his arm. "We are Saiyans."

"I'm not a Saiyan and you Goten and Gohan are only half. You're not supposed to talk about being an half alien." Marron said in a whisper.

Videl turned to Gohan, "Why did Trunks say that?" she asked.

"Well, Saiyans are super strong warriors that once guarded a country called Vegetesia a long time ago."  Gohan answered. ~Not a out right lie, but not the full truth either.~

"A kind of a make believe thing, huh?" Videl asked.

"I guess so." Gohan looked back at Trunks and fired a dirty look at him.

~His explanation has some holes in it. I have never heard of Vegetesia but then again Gohan's mom sounds like one hardcore teacher. I almost made an enemy out Gohan once today, I will not ask anymore about this till later, when we have less on our minds. ~ 

"Nichan, I was told that Vegetesia was a plan—ooofff." Goten never finished that statement because of suddenly being choked for air after being gut punched by both Marron and Trunks.

Videl looked at Gohan as she decided that she would put this incident away for another day.

*****

As the group started getting into a part town with more people out and about Gohan noticed a lot of the people where looking at them. Gohan turn up his Saiyan hearing so he can understand what the locals saying. Most of kids and teenagers where talking about the groups bikes, but the majority of the conversations where about Videl and how odd her clothes where or unfortunate the poor girl must be some even suggested worse.

"Nichan, I'm hungry. Can we eat first?"

"I think we should start off by shopping for clothes." Gohan stated.

"Yah, Gohan, I need to eat." Whined Trunks.

"Videl, Marron, are you ladies hungry?" Gohan asked.

"Nut ah." Marron shook her head.

Videl looked at the two boys they had the looks of the most pathetic creatures ever spawned. "Nope, besides I made you two a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches each before we left."

Gohan looked down the two. "Is that so? Well in that case we can head to the department store first."

"But I'm hungry." The boys whined in concert.

"Oh, get them some thing to eat, Gohan, shopping is a big enough pain without a pair little boys whining like babies." Videl commanded, she watched as the boys' faces lit up at thought of food, Trunk's turned into a scowl at the baby comment.

"Humph."

"It looks like some one has a chip on his shoulder." Videl pointed out.

"That's not a chip on Trunks shoulder but Trunks head." Goten pointed out.

"Um, Ok, I will take the boys and get them a snack and you can get outfitted for Marron and yourself." Gohan produce a bundle of Zenni and spit off a third of it, which he handed to Videl.

Videl looked very put off at the hand out. "Gohan, I have money and credit cards you know."

 "Your credit cards won't be active for another thirty years and they change how Zenni look a couple times in the last thirty years, so I sold off a small amount of gold, that I kept for an emergency." Gohan pointed out. 

"You really do think of everything." Videl said as she relieved Gohan of the Zenni she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks Dear." as Videl scoped up Marron and headed off.

Gohan just stood there dumbfounded by the actions of a girl he had long ago decided that Videl had frozen all of her emotions to become the ice queen of Orange star high school. As Trunks, Goten and Gohan headed off to filled their stomachs, Gohan took this time to reexamine the person that is Videl Satan.

*****

On the guardian's lookout the elder Namek and his steadfast assistant stood at the edge and appraised the new comers.

"Oh, Kami, their all so powerful!"

"Yes, Mr. Popo, from what I sense from them, that even my evil side, Piccolo wouldn't be match for them, but lucky for us they have no evil intentions towards the earth." Kami stated

"Are you sure, Kami?"

"I heard one called Gohan, tell the others that he was going to collect the Dragon balls wish them all home."

Mr. Popo's eyes widen when he asked, "They know about Shenlong?" [3]

"Apparently so. It would be best just step back let them make their wish, so they can return home."

"Okay, Kami." Mr. Popo said with unease.

"Once our little lost souls have made their wish, I will need you to collect up the dragon balls and return them to there proper places."

"All right Kami."

*****

Videl and Marron worked their way down the street, they heard the all to familiar sounds of gunfire. As they approached they saw several thugs each carrying different weapons from submachine guns and assault rifles to this huge, ugly, ogre of a man, carrying a heavy machine gun. The thugs where raiding a large outdoor wedding. 

"Alright folks just keep cool heads and nobody needs to get hurt, if you will just put your money and jewelry into the bag you can continue with your lives." One thug announced to the terrified and panicked assemblage as he slung his gun onto his back and opened a sack.

Videl quickly dragged Marron back away from the trouble. "I'm going to go stop those jerks. I want you to stay out of trouble." Videl turned a headed back into the fray as approached she took a quick evaluation to the situation. 

The thieves where basically divided into three groups: a pair was loading a truck with the wedding gifts as the three where harassing the partygoers and one was feasting on the wedding cake. Videl stealthily worked her way up to solo member of gang with quick chop to the man's Adam's apple, crushing this his larynx and a elbow to the side to head the thug went down with out sound.

"Come Honey, just give it up you don't want get hurt over some piece of jewelry do you?" The thug with the bag cooed.

"The only ones getting hurt are you freaks."  Videl announced as the trio turned to their challenger Videl chopped one hoodlum in the neck sending the hood to the ground as the other thug brought his assault rifle to bear. Videl swung a roundhouse kick to the man's stomach as he double over she completed a second at his head, sending the man crashing into to the ground. The third member of that group received Videl's knee to the chin causing this eyes to cross as he flopped over backwards.

Videl now turn to deal with the last two of the gang, they noticed that Videl had quickly quashed their heist. The smaller of the two gathered his assault rifle was taking careful aim when a blur of red and yellow slammed in the man's hand knocking the weapon away.

"What the fuck?" he crook yelled out as he rubbed his hand as spotted Videl's guardian angel.

"Loser," Was all Marron had to say to the crook.

The crook whipped out a blade and thrust it at the little girl and screamed. "I'm going to cut you!"

Marron was more than prepared for the attack as she grabbed the wrist of crook and twisted her body and flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him into the pavement with more than enough force to render the crook unconscious. 

The ogre had seen his buddy get putt away by a little girl, but he being of large muscle and little brain did not grasp the danger the little girl could present as he swung the heavy machine gun to bear. 

Marron had already moved up close to the huge ogre and started her attack with a ki charged fist driving it into the ogre's stomach as he doubled over. Marron leapt above where the ogre's head should be as Marron came down she wrapped left hand around right fist to form a club and with a charge of ki she drove that club down onto the ogre's head driving him into the pavement. 

Videl had watched Marron's fight with horror till it slipped away revealing shock at the stunning skills that the little girl possesses. Videl looked at the pavement kissing ogre realize that it would have taken her more than two punches to take that brute down, it was now clear to Videl that Marron was not pushing herself to max against Videl in their spar that morning. The sounds of local law enforcement greeted Videl as she returned to the real world, Videl scooped up Marron and started to make a hasty retreat.

"Wait!"

Videl turned to see a woman in a dress of white come closer. [4] "Thank you for stopping and ruining my wedding."

"It was no problem, I was glad to be of help." Answered Videl.

"Thank you, what are your names?"  A man asked as he wrapped his arm around the woman.

Videl looked at the crowd did a series of well-practiced Saiyaman poses. "I am the great Saiyawoman and this is my sister the gold fighter!" [5]

The partygoers stood there with shock some with sweat drops hanging some even fell over. "I'm sorry I could not resist. I hope your lives together will be filled joy and prosperity" Videl called out as she sprinted away with Marron tucked under her arm.

After several blocks later Videl stopped and put Marron down "You're an awesome fighter but, what where you thinking attacking those guys? If you gotten hurt, Gohan and I would have been in a lot of trouble not mention how bad all of us would have felt. So no more fighting bad guys and lets keep this between us girls." Videl smiled and gave the girl a wink.

Marron's face showed the disappointment of not being able to help. "Okay."

"Come on let's get shopping. You don't want the boys to beat us." Videl asked as She took Marron by the hand. "We will see about getting you some dolls to play with."

"Can I get some G.I. Joes too?"

" Uh ah, sure."

*****

Gohan and boys had found a grand opening of all you can eat restaurant and taken a pond them selves to put the place out of business before the sunset all where going a good job of making the owner's hair turn gray. When a couple of patrons enter and excitedly started talking to the owner.

"Hey, Joe, did you hear about the two girls squashing those goons from the red ribbon army, they where cleaning out a wedding."

"I cann't believe that."

"It's true, my brother was invited to the reception, and one was so young that she looked like she was still in kindergarten."

~ Kindergarten?~ Gohan thought as he chewed through a whole chicken. ~Nah, it couldn't be.~

"You're just pulling my leg. Tony, did you think up this cockamamie story?" 

"No way."

"Any way the other one could be a looker if not for the pig tails and white bag she wore for a dress, she must be some sort of monk because, she did these stupid poses and call her helper my sister the gold fighter and she called herself the great Saiyawoman."

The sound of food being projected across the room by healthy Saiyan lungs filled the air. The heads of the remaining customers who hadn't left because of disgusting eating habits of the three now turned to them.

"Gee, Gohan, I thought you made up your hero name?" Trunks teased as stuff more food into his mouth.

"You stole? I'm telling mommy." Goten stated between mouthfuls.

"No, It must be Videl and Marron." Gohan stated.

*****

Videl had everything that Marron might need from an extra pair of sneakers to a couple gi.  Marron didn't really need much since she had been packed for a sleepover. Now Videl had to something she hated to do shop for herself. Videl had moved in the men's department and was looking through a rack of shirts when, she released that Marron had wondered off. ~This would not look in Gohan's eyes if had I lost Marron. Gohan sees her as a little sister.~

"Marron?" Videl called for her charge. "Where are you?" Videl searched around and under the racks of clothing.

Marron tugged on the back of Videl's shirt [6] "I'm right here."

"I know you kick the butt most the world but don't wonder off on me, you're going to give a heart attack." Videl's heart was still pounding away from when Marron came up from behind. "Where did you go?"

"To get this?" Marron asked as she handed Videl a sheer lace bra. It wasn't for support it was decoration and nothing more.

Videl felt her face warm, "Where did you get this?" Videl questioned the toe headed girl. 

"Get what?" Goten ask asked as came up from behind Videl.

 "Hello, ladies, how is your shopping going?" Gohan asked as Trunks stood behind him with his father's 'I would rather anywhere but here' scowl.

"Uncle Gohan." Marron responded as ran jumped up and hugged him around the neck. "Videl bought me some GI Joes and Barbies to play with and she got me some clothes too." 

Videl had panicked for a second about the bra in her hand but Marron had given Videl the time to put herself back together and stuff the bra under her shirt turn to the rest of the group. "Yup, She was all set we just picked up a few more things. Did you get what you guys need?"

"Sure did, I got the boys and my self some gi, other than socks and underwear we are all set. How bout yourself?"

"Me? I haven't even started." Videl pointed to a basket with the items that she had selected for Marron. "When you pay for your stuff you can pay Marron's too."

Gohan bent over to pick up the basket Videl's inner Erasa screamed at her to slap or pinch or least pet the rump that was presented, "Sounds good to me, we'll be across the street at the bookstore when you're done."

"Sounds good to me." Videl smiled. ~Later.~

Gohan nodded as he started for the registers with his chibi herd. [7]

"Aww! Not the bookstore." Whined trunks.

"Yes, the bookstore, you know how many lumps I would take if I let your studies slip?"

"Cann't you take one for the team?"

"When was there a team? And there would be more than one lump."

Videl stood and watch as an opportunity slip away when she felt a tap on her shoulder, Videl turn to see a saleswoman no older than herself. "Yes?"

"We prosecute shop lifters here." The woman answered as she pointed to Videl's shirt.

Videl was confused as she looked down to where the woman was pointing then it came to her the bra. Videl checked to make sure Gohan was gone and removed the bra from its hiding place. "I wasn't going steal it I just did him to see it." Videl said as she directed her attention towards Gohan.

The women looked at Gohan while still keeping an eye on Videl. "Dear God with what you're wearing and with this town's two women per man, I would have kept him lock up at home. 

*****

Gohan examined the face of his timepiece it was now two hours since He and the chibis had split off from Videl so she could shop in peace. He looked at his watch again and thought about countless days that his Mother and Bulma would spend in a mall shopping.

*****

Author's notes:

[1] The official name of the helicopter was Iroquois, but it has been given the name Huey by crews after it was relabeled HU-1 for a short period of time. This is your bit of trivia of the night.

[2] I do this all the time on the highway. The last car would pass the rest of the line and take over lead position and would fall back to second when the current last car would come up to be the leader.

[3] Ah yes Shenlong the mystical dragon, when Dende took over as guardian of the Earth Shenlong received an upgrade and was renamed Shenron.

[4] The Bride of course. Duh!

[5] With a Vegeta style smirk "I make no apologies and I will beg for nobody's forgiveness."

[6] What do you call that it is really too big to shirt, but it is not really a dress either.

[7] How many Chibis do you need to make a herd? Or is it a gaggle? 


	7. Don't like the weather give it five minu...

**Disclaimer:**

For your information, there is some swearing and some sexual situations Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. You have been warned. "Gargoyles" is copyrighted by the Walt Disney Company and Buena Vista Television.

**Attention:**

In my story 'Time Out' in the sixth chapter the third author's note. I made statement about the Eternal dragon's name. I was watching Dragonball on Toonami when I heard Kami refer to the Eternal dragon as Shenron. I have volume fourteen of Dragonball  in tales 164 and 165 Kami referred to the dragon god as Shenlong and in the Z volumes the dragon still referred to the dragon god as Shenlong . I don't know if  this is translation confusion or what.

**Wanted:**  Beta reader

Willing to put up with a nosey, ignorant and pushy ego and his author. Applicant will be subjected bad grammar, lousy spelling and bad jokes. No pay, no benefits, no 401K, will receive liberal amounts of whininess, sass and damnation . Apply at the front desk. 

**Stupid stuff you should know by now:**

"Talk"

~Thought~

.:Bond:. 

[1-11] Author's Notes (Yes, I have regain my sanity! (*Looks around* Who am I kidding?))

*****

"Previously on Gargoyles."

"Goten, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know what's a Gargoyles?"

"Baka, It's an cartoon that Disney and Buena Vista made."

"Oh! Um, Trunks, what's a Disney and Buena Vista?"

"Baka."

Gohan examined the face of his timepiece it was now two hours since He and the chibis had split off from Videl so she could shop in peace. He looked at his watch again and thought about countless days that his Mother and Bulma would spend in a mall shopping. 

Bulma sits down at a computer and looks at you. "Now on with this chapter!"

*****

Tien Shinhan flew for Capsule Corps the moment he sensed Chichi arriving and with Krillin and that 'thing' already there. He had detected the lost of Gohan's and Goten's as well as Vegeta's brat's ki signatures Tien was unconcern till other Z senshi start to gather, as he approached West City felt Vegeta's energy drop out.

"Boy, Vegeta is taking his lumps for something." Tien thought out loud.

"Yah, but what would make Chichi that upset?" A voice asked from behind. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but she might take it out on us too."

"You do have a point, Yamcha, you can enter first."

"Gee, how kind of you. Where's um.Chiaotzu?"

"He's on his way to Korin's tower for senzu beans."

"Always thinking ahead huh?"

"Doesn't hurt to ready. Where is Pu'ar?"

"I sent Pu'ar to Master Roshi's Island so she would be safe?"[1]

As Tien approached he was better sort out the ki signals, all the usual signatures and the ones expected where present but there was one ki that was vaguely familiar. Tien stepped up to the front door with his back up as it be, rang the doorbell, minutes later the door open to reveal Mrs. Briefs.

"Oh goodie more guests, I will have to prepare more refreshments." She said as led them to the rest of the group and rushed off.

Tien looked around the room and took stock, Vegeta was off to himself in quiet composure Bulma was off to one side of the room. [2] Krillin was next to his wife on the couch, both were focusing on Chichi who had young woman firmly in her grasp. The girl was blonde with blue eyes and was wearing a purple jumper identical to the green dress that Bulma happen to be wearing the only difference was a brown fuzzy belt

~ Fuzzy brown belt?~ For some reason that feature scream at Tien, he turn to Vegeta as he heard him moan and that's when it clicked. ~Vegeta use to have a brown belt that was fuzzy but it was a tail. A TAIL!~ 

"THAT'S A TAIL, Yamcha she's a Saiyan!" Tien yelled as he dropped into a fighting stance.

Yamcha charged forward with a flying kick.

Chichi pulled Erasa to one side. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ONE HAIR ON MY GRANDDAUGHTER'S HEAD OR ELSE!!"

Yamcha flew towards to where Erasa once stood as he approach Chichi leaped up and brought a frying  pan of doom down on Yamcha's head and he landed with a splat. Face first, still setup to swing his leg forward in powerful kick. [3]

"Gr. Gr. GRANDDAUGHTER!?!" Tien blurted. 

"Yes, it true." Bulma replied.

"But how?"

Bulma led Tien to a chair and sat him down before he passed out. "Well let's see here, when you put a teenage Saiyan boy in a room with a teenage girl."

Tien cut Bulma off as a slight blush glowed on his cheeks  "Yes, I know that! Launch explained that to me when she first found out that she was pregnant." [4]

The silence was deafening, Erasa was the first to break the silence. "You mean to or in this case didn't mean to tell us that you didn't know about sex and where babies came from?" 

Tien's blush now encompassed all of his head. "Hermit Crane never taught me how life came to be, I was to be an assassin not a lover, I only learned about that when Blonde Launch trapped me in the shower." He said as he looked down at his hands. [5]

"Krillin had to trained in the art of love too so don't get down on your self."

"Hey I wasn't that bad?"

"No, but you weren't great either." 18 said getting a giggle out Erasa.

"Yamcha didn't have a clue and my mate had stamina but no style." Bulma said as looked down at her mate. ~My mate wow, I would have never thought that my life would turn out like this. It's not like I wanted a real wedding or little house with a white picked fence. I knew my life would always take the road less travel, after I met Goku on my first Dragonball hunt. I knew that I was never to travel a normal path after. [6]~ 

"The real question is Goku super stud or super dud?" 18 asked.

"I'll vote dud, after all Goku did think marriage was some sort of food probably still does." Replied Bulma.

Krillin sounded off with, "Same here."

"What, that you thought marriage was a food or that you're a dud?" Quipped 18.

"Woo, slammed." Erasa commented as the group to Chichi.

"Well, I was a blushing bride, I was innocent." Chichi said as a blush creep up into her cheeks. "The first night, Goku was very gentle and very patience and it only got better. Yes, sometimes food was involved, but I won't go in to details." Chichi finished now in a full on blush.

"Ack! Too much information, but thank you for stopping when did." Krillin said. 

"Sounds like stud to me." Erasa stated. [7]

18's question died on her lips "How would. What are you doing?"

The members of the group look to Erasa, she was kneeling on the remains of Yamcha, now wearing the sport coat he had on, with his wallet in her hands she looked back at the group. "What?" she asked.

Krillin quickly looked at his wife "Well, She is your granddaughter after all."

*****

[8] On a table sat a pitcher of ice tea, with a bag of corn chips and tuna fish sandwich as Videl relaxed in a lounge chair beside the table. In her hand was a book by Nora Roberts about the relationship between an artist and part time carpenter, and the steel hearted business woman, Erasa had given her the book in hopes of starting Romanic fire in Videl. [9] Videl was wearing a yellow polka dot bikini letting the sun cast its warm glow on her skin. [10] As she laid there with the sounds of a gentle breeze wafted across the field of wild flowers and tall grasses. Videl kept eye on Marron as she played with her G.I. Joes and Barbies nearby, the boys had disappeared shortly after study time they would wander back when they got hungry if they were anything like Gohan.

~This sure is nice no crime or reporters, no air or noise pollution of the city and best yet, no dad telling me what to do, what to think, how to act, just the sounds peaceful quiet. When I get back I'm moving out to forest with Gohan.~ Videl thought as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "Marron, would you like half a tuna fish sandwich?"

"Yes please," answered as Marron as she got up from where she was playing and joined Videl on the lounge chair. Videl shifted herself on the chair to make more room for the little girl as Marron settled herself. Videl put the plate with the other half of the sandwich and the bag corn chips beside Marron

"Do you like ice tea?"

Marron with her mouthful just shook her  no.

"I didn't think so, I'll go get you root beer. OK?" 

"OK." Marron said as she smiled.

Videl returned the smile and got up walked back to the house. Once inside the building she headed  for the refrigerator in the kitchen. Videl open the fridge and retrieved a can of root beer and grabbed a drinking straw and returned to Marron, Videl opened the can pop stuck the straw in the can.

"Say, Marron, do you want to go swimming once your done eating?" Videl asked

"Sure!" Marron replied with the excitement only a kid could provide as she stuff the last bite of sandwich into her mouth.

"Great! Do you want some more corn chips before I put them away?"

Marron only shook head no as she chewed on the last of her sandwich Marron took a sip of root beer and swallowed the last bite of sandwich.

"Ok, since your done eating, you can pick your toys and change into your swimsuit and I will putt my stuff away and I will leave a note for the boys." Videl said as she stood up started to pick up.

Marron when over to where was playing and put her toys in a clear plastic tote box and brought it inside. 

As Marron was changing Videl had put on a pair of socks and her shoes while she quickly wrote a small note for Trunks and Goten and placed it on a small plate of Oreos. She then entered the bathroom and got a couple of large towels as she was heading outside she looked at the map of the area on the door. ~hmmm, its about three miles to the river I don't think I want walk that far and back again.~

Marron reach up and grabbed a handful of Videl's bikini bottom and gave it a tug. "Let's go!"

Videl instantly grabbed hold of her bikini bottom and looked down at Marron. "Ok, ok, just one sec. Just keep my bikini bottom on, Ok?" Videl walk over to the cabinet that had they put all of the capsulated debris from their arrival as opened the door She saw a three ring binder with the word inventory printed on a sheet of paper on the front as she pulled it down She realized that Gohan must have organize and inventoried the debris for easy access.

"How nerdy, yet convenient." She muttered as she opened the binder to see a table of contents and edge labels indicating the different sections. Videl scanned the contents list  to find the section she wanted she grabbed the appropriate tab flipping to the desired section as she scanned through the sheet Videl found what she was looking for. "Ok, Box 3, Compact 38, Capsule G-41." Videl announced as she put the binder to the side and obtained the correct compact out the third box and retrieved the capsule.

"Can we go now?" Marron pleaded as she tugged on Videl's bikini bottom pulling it down.

"Yes!" Videl yelled as she reached back  and quickly pulled her bikini bottom back in to place. "You in a hurry or something? What you afraid that the river will dry up before we get there?"

"Yes!" Marron cried as she hopped up and down in place.

Videl suppress a laugh, "Ok!" she said as she opened the door to let Marron out while checking the door was locked and followed the girl out. "Ok stand back." Videl said as she press down on the release and tossed the capsule a safe distance away. A bang and cloud of smoke and dust was generated from the capsule as it released it payload as the dust drifted away from a Polaris 500 ATP. [11] Videl flipped open the front cargo box and toss the towels she was carrying in and closed the lid, Videl then flipped a leg over the seat and settled down and got into a comfortable position on the machine. 

~I thank my mom for passing down a long set of legs.~ Videl thought, "Okay, your next squirt." Videl said as lifted Marron up onto the seat in of her.

Marron turned to Videl said "I'm Marron not Goten." 

"Huh?"

"That what Uncle Gohan calls Goten."

"Oh, then what does he call you?"

"Honey."

"Honey it is. Now, Honey, are you ready to go?"

"READY!" Marron yelled out

"Ok!" Videl cheered as she turned the key on and hit the starter button causing the starter motor spin the ATP's engine to life. "Hang on!" Videl declared as she shifted the bike into gear and accelerated to about thirty miles per hour across the green field towards fun in the warm water of river. 

The pair traveled across the two and three quarters of mile before they came to the wooded embankment as Videl approached the embankment she slowed the bike for the maze of trees that covered the embankment. Videl was surprised that the lack of brush under the tress as she reach the bottom,  slowly she worked her way out of trees and in to an open area. There was the river, it was wide and slow moving, looking in to the water was looking through glass, and there where land rose above the water was a sandy beach that merge into a large area of grass. Videl  drove the ATP across the open grass area and down on to the beach bring the bike parallel to the water line there she set the parking brake and killed the engine, Marron was already off and running for the water.

"Marron, Stop! Wait a minute." Videl called out as she removed her foot wear.

"Why!" Marron cried as she started to pout.

Videl opened the front cargo box pulled the towels placed on top of the box. "Because I want make sure the water safe. You don't want me to get me in trouble with Gohan do you?"

"Yes!" 

Videl stumbled at Marron's answer "Why you little--" Videl said as she scooped up the little girl. Marron let out a short scream that turned in laughter as Videl rushed into the water. Once Videl was waist deep she dunked her self and Marron in the tepid water.

*****

As Gohan slipped through the air like a guided missile towards his fifth dragonball. He could not help wonder about the ease he was experiencing collecting the dragonballs he had in hand, he could not help but to wonder if he was getting a little help from above. The thoughts where quickly forgotten as an images of Videl with her new clothes and haircut filled his mind with thoughts and feelings that where confusing and exciting to him as well intensified older ones.

*****

**Author's notes:**

[1] I know someone is going to point this out but Pu'ar was supposed to be a male cat but translation  to English and voice actor makes me believe he should have been a she instead so that's why I write Pu'ar the way I do. Thou it might distract from Yamcha's fear of women, of course Yamcha may not see it that way. 

[2] He is still unconscious. 

[3] In the DragonballZ manga volume 7, tale 81, Reacoom performs the kick, which I so poorly described.

[4] In the Akira Toriyama's universe Launch is written out of the DragonballZ with the excuse of running off after Tien. I am very confident that we saw Launch towards the end of the kid Buu saga.   

[5] The Crane Hermit was a rival to Master Roshi and older brother to Toapaipai a.k.a. Mercenary Tao, he would be Master to Tien and Chiaotzu till their defection during the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budokai in later volumes of Dragonball.

[6] I made a vague reference to Robert Frost. Thanks to Saiko Riddle, who reminded me how wonderful his works are.

[7] Ever have conversation that starts one way and ends going in the opposite direction. That's how this section happen

[8] This what one thinks about as one sits and freezes their butts off in the dark of a frigid New England night.  

[9] Not an actual book, well. I don't know I have never actually read anything by Nora Roberts. I'm referring to Timeless Tale a story by PeAChSliCe who was inspired by Nora Roberts.

[10] Videl's bikini is like the one you see in those old fifties and sixties movies like "Beach Blanket Bingo" This is also a vague reference to an old song "Yellow Poka Dot Bikini" By Frankie Avalon Who also was in "Beach Blanket Bingo".

[11] All Terrain Pickup (ATP), it's an All Terrain Vehicle (ATV) with a small dump bed mounted on back instead of cargo racks. People around me call them bikes, basically the early ones where motorcycles engines and parts mounted on a three or four wheeled frame instead of two. I guess they still are.

***

**Author's Answers:**

TeAr-Of-A-rOsE - if understand what you asked: That was what I choose. It felt right at the time.

Luna's Meow - you're just going to have to read along with the rest of us.

Jessi Lynn - I was brainstorming and Erasa being Goten and Marron's kid was a collection of random thoughts crashing together. "What would you get if you mixed Marron and Goten? What if Erasa was Saiyan? Why hasn't some one done this already?" I well aware of my bad habit of making "book like talk" when I will try to fix this in the future and I have no idea what a convention error is. Does that have something to with a type of oven?

Silver Warrior - I don't know if you missed it, forgot it or whatever, but in third chapter Gohan shows Videl, Chiishinchu the six star dragonball. I omitted a part of the story were Gohan recovers the dragon radar from the ground before he leaves to scout around, and later on in the chapter Marron reveals that She has the second dragon radar. In the show and manga that I have so far, I only account for there being only two dragon radars at the end of  dragonball and only one during the frezia saga. Bulma made her first Dragon radar some where close to sixteen years of age, because When she first meets Oolong, Bulma said she was "Sweet Sixteen".

Trunks' Brat Baby - I cann't tell you that A.) It would ruin the surprise B.) I haven't decided on a name yet *Shrugs*. The whole story is AU "The Erasa Timeline". Erasa didn't travel to a new world only Gohan, Videl, Marron, Goten and Trunks travel thirty years in their past, Erasa is only experiencing her world from a different angle. I was thinking Maria for my girlfriend's mother if you have a name to suggest I am open to ideas.

***

Next

Back


	8. If it rains it pours

**Disclaimer:  
**For your information, there is some swearing and some sexual situations Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. You have been warned.

**Key:  
**"Talk"  
_Thought  
_.:Bond:.  
(1-2) Author's Notes

* * *

Dende stood at the edge of the lookout, his face a veiled in focus and clarity. 

"Dende!" Mr. Popo called out.

"ACK!" Dende struggled to regain his balance. "MR. POPO, not in the middle of my back swing!" Dende roared as he pointed his three wood at the genie.

Mr. Popo stared at Earth's guardian dress in the ugliest golf outfit he yet to see the purple tartan pants to the day glow orange argyle sweeter, and that stupid looking pink hat with the puff, Yajarobi stood off to side wearing the most redneck clothes possible a pair jeans several sizes too small with his gut hanging out over the top, a pair of dirty work boots which some of the seams had tore out of them covered his feet then there was the tee-shirt adverting some beer company cover in various stains. A dirty old ball cap turned backwards with the word "hooters" stenciled on it and in his hand was a cheap cigar and a can of cheap beer in his hand. Mr. Popo looked the two and rolled his eyes and walked away.

"So, He's still here?"

"Of course Mr. Popo is an institution."

"Strong union, huh?"

"You would not believe."

Korin joined the two in his tacky clothes of neon green pants and hot pink shirt with a raspberry colored beret "So, you let the Red Sox win the World Series?" (1)

* * *

As Gohan slipped through the air like a guided missile towards his fourth dragonball, he could not help but wonder about the ease he was experiencing collecting the dragonballs he had in hand, he could not help but to wonder if he was getting a little help from above. The thoughts where quickly forgotten as an images of Videl with her new clothes and haircut filled his mind with thoughts and feelings that where confusing and exciting to him as well intensified older ones, these thoughts were pushed to the side as the dragonball radar's proximity alarm chirped. 

"So, soon?" Gohan asked the wind as he slowed down he took out the radar and decreased the radar's range and increase its sensitivity. Once the radar reached it limits Gohan floated down to the ground and survey the search area. It was a wash littered with boulders, large stones and small dragonball buried in somewhere in it in the midst of the litter. Gohan couldn't help but smirk at the memory of a dragonball hunt after returning from Namek and how Yamcha complained about how having to recover a dragonball from a garbage dump.

* * *

Videl was laying out on a large rock enjoying the Sun's warm rays as Marron was napping on the sandy beach near by. _What's that noise? _Videl thought as she sat up and stretched, she could hear the loud snaps and cracks as large tree branches where broken. As Videl stared in the direction of the noise, a large T-rex came bursting from the woods! 

_Oh Kami, OH KAMI! Mentally _Videl mentally screams as she rolls off her sunning rock searches the area for a way to escape, when Marron rolls over drawing the creature's attention. Without thinking Videl grabbed a handful of rocks and throws two of then at the beast one hitting it in the snout and the other in the eye causing it roar a wild mix of pain and anger.

"Marron, run and hide!" Videl screamed out as she leapt up and started to run away from the dinosaur.

Marron, startled by the T-rex's roar, turned to hear Videl's order to run and hide as she watched Videl take off running away from her drawing the beast away. Marron, who was one of Chichi well educated, knew that the T-rex would catch Videl long before she could draw it away let along escape. So being the daughter of 18 she ignored Videl's command and powered up and flew to catch up as she moved up the T-rex tail whipped out connecting with her head sending her tumbling into the ground rolling up against the ATP.

Videl turned her head to see if the monster was following when she saw Marron fly into the air, then come along side of the monster only to be sent flying like a rag doll that had been thrown across the room. In her shock, she stumbled over a branch and fell down. As Videl rolled over she could only watch as the beast barreled down on her. Just as Videl thought it was all over a golden blur raced past heading for the T-rex as the two converged the golden blur leap connected with the beast jaw, causing it's jaw snap shut and it head to jerk back as it reared back from the force of the blow.

"Final Flash!"

Videl snapped her head towards the voice to see Trunks' arms fully extended and in each of his hands he was holding a yellow ball of light.

"Ha!" Trunks yelled as he brought his hands together.

Videl watched as Trunks yelled out as he brought the two balls light together to form one and go racing form his hand as Videl tracked the ball of light as it left Trunks' hand and flew towards the massive beast striking it in the head it let out a scream of pain before its was reduce to ashes. The headless corpse dropped to the ground and slid to a stop.

Videl had gotten to her feet and had wandered over to the remains staring dumbly at the remains, "Dad said it was fake, Dad said it was fake, Dad said it was fake." Videl continued to Chant like an order to pull things back to the way they should be.

"MARRON!"

Videl turned to see a gold fighter holding Marron, causing her focus on the here and now. As she moved closer to help, she could see the gold fighter was shaking the girl pretty hard.

"Marron, Wake up! Come on wake up so we can have lunch!"

"Goten!" Trunks barked, "You're shaking her too hard, Come out of super."

Videl wheeled her around to the lavender haired boy then back to the gold fighter, "Goten? Super?"

The golden fighter lowered his head and closed his eyes, he took in deep breathed and released it slowly. The gold flames surrounding the fighter's body flared up and vanished leaving his golden spikes of hair, black and sticking out every direction. His cool teal eyes, now black coal radiating warmth and innocence.

"We need to get her Dende."

"Dende isn't Kami yet."

"Then what do we do now, Trunks?

Trunks' tapped his finger on the side of his head for a moment, "Goten, check your pockets for Senzu beans." Trunks order as he rummaged through his own pockets.

"I don't got any pockets."

"Oh…uhm…" Trunks stumbled, "Well I don't have any beans."

"I will go to Karin's and get some." Goten declared as he handed Marron over to Trunks, then cupping his hands around his mouth he hollered "NIMBUS!"

For Videl shock had returned with its sister confusion. As she watched Goten change from one of those golden fighter and now he talking about beans with Trunks, who could also use those light tricks now they started into the sky waiting for something. She watched the boys as they stared at the sky then they jerked their heads in towards one spot Videl followed the boys lead and stared off into the sky. After what seam like an eternity Videl spotted a golden blur way off in the distance she continued watch as it came closer.

"Gohan!"

"Ni-Chan!"

Videl's neck cracked when she whipped around, at first she didn't see Gohan but another gold fighter then something in the back her mind reminded her that Goten was a gold fighter and therefore Gohan must be as well. Videl's eyes popped out her skull as the golden fire blazing around Gohan flared up and then out.

"Ni-Chan! NI-Chan! Marron got hurt by big dinosaur I punched it and trunks ki blasted it! Dende's not Kami and we don't have any Senzu Beans I called for Nimbus and he's not coming! What do we do what do we do?" Goten yelled in one big burst as he pointed to the still smoking remains.

Taking Marron from Trunks hands, "Nimbus still belongs to Master Roshi. Don't worry she is going to be fine, Trunks, go as fast you can to Karin's, get a bag full." Gohan ordered.

Videl head was spinning as Trunks leapt back from group, she watched as he clenched his hands into fists and his muscle mass increased size as a white fire shrouded then blazed yellow turning his lavender locks into golden spikes and his eyes where now teal. Trunks paused for a second then launched into the sky and away with golden contrail that quickly faded behind. As Videl approached Gohan she felt her knees becoming weak and shaky she could feel her knees buckle as the world went black.

"Ni-Chan, why Videl did go to sleep standing?

"It must have been a long day." Gohan answered as he looked at Videl who was on her knees with her shoulder leaning on Gohan's leg, her head slumped forward. _"Why Me?"_ Gohan thought as looked up.

"Um…Ok." Goten replied as he looked at Videl's odd position of rest.

"Goten, why don't you take Marron." Gohan said as he transferred Marron to Goten he then put his hand Goten shoulder and said "And be real careful, ok?"

Goten nodded his head. "Ok, Ni-Chan." Gohan then put one of his hands on Videl's shoulder and placed his other hand on the back of her neck, then proceed to tilt Videl backwards till she was lying on her back with knees in the air, the moment Gohan had Videl settled she rolled on her side pulling her arms up tight to her. He then quickly picked up Videl's and Marron's things and placed them in the ATP, then capsulated and pocketed it. Scooping Videl into a bridal carry Gohan looked at Goten.

"Ready, Goten?" Gohan asked to which He received a head shake so they started walked back to the capsule house.

* * *

As Trunks skimmed along the treetops as he approached the base of the tower he could feel his grip on his super-Saiyan state start to slip _"Damn I 'm running out of Ki." _He thought as he gathered and focused the last of the Ki from his Super Saiyan form for one last burst of speed as Trunks rocketed up the column his super Saiyan from faded out. Seconds later He entered the platform at the top of the tower through one of the three openings in the basement level. (2) He quickly scanned the room to find that the resident hermit wasn't on this level. 

_"Karin must be on then the next level."_ Trunks thought as he walked out onto the landing and up the stairs to the next level

"Welcome to my Tower, you are the youngest person ever to successfully climb to the top seeking the holy water."

Trunks saw the old hermit cat looking down the stairs at him. "Hey Karin." Trunks waved, "Nope, I need a Senzu bean, a pouch full would be better."

So you don't want try for the sacred water? After you did climb al this way."

"Nope just the beans, beside I didn't climb I flew her."

"Impossible, no flying machine can climb this high. The only thing can this high is a nimbus"

"Nimbus is too slow I can go faster." Trunks hover off the ground then shot over the top and down the other side and across the bottom and back up landing beside the cat completing the circle.

"Impressive, I will be right back." Karin said as he went down the stairs

Trunks just shrugged and leaned against a column and yawned.

* * *

As Videl came to, she was in a hard yet comfortable location that was warm and smelled good as her mind and felt her body become more relaxed as it slipped back to sleep unaware that she was cradled in Gohan's arms.

* * *

"Here you go" Karin stated as he tossed leather pouch to youngster.

"Thanks!" Trunks snatching the bag from the air.

Karin flick a senzu bean at trunks "One more for the road."

"Cool!" Trunks said as caught the bean in his mouth which he quickly chewed and swallowed.

Karin's eyes popped out of their sockets when felt Trunks power burst forth as the bean did it's job.

"Gotta jet!" Trunks said as he basted by Karin on his way back to the group.

"Uh…yah…ok."

* * *

Author's notes: 

(1) Queen's "We are the champions" starts playing. Oh Yah! After 86 years the curse is over! That's longer than communism in Russia!

(2) Doesn't that sound stupid? It feels like I committed an oxymoron.


	9. The matter of the truth

**Disclaimer:**

For your information, there is some swearing and some sexual situations Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. You have been warned.

**Key:**

"Talk"

"Thought" 

.:Bond:.

(1-2) Author's Notes

**Previously:

* * *

**

As Videl came to, she was in a hard yet comfortable location that was warm and smelled good and felt safe to her half-conscious mind thus letting her body become more relaxed as she slipped back to sleep unaware that she was cradled in Gohan's arms.

* * *

Gohan was sitting at the table reading a book as Videl stirred in her sleep He took one eye off his reading to watch her mumble and twist.

"MARRON!" screamed Videl as she spontaneous awoke and leapt to her feet.

"She's just asleep, Videl." Gohan stated.

"Is she ok?" Videl asked.

"She will be but she has a broken collar and wrist bone and a lot of scrapes, cuts and bruises."

"She shouldn't be here, she should be at a hospital!" Videl exclaimed. _"Why isn't Gohan more worried? I'm scared and he is read that fucking book!" _Videl mentally screamed.

"It's going to be alright Trunks is almost back with some senzu beans." Gohan said as flipped a page in the book.

"What are you going to do with those, make a three bean salad!" Videl snapped.

Gohan looked up from the book and finally saw the panic in Videl's eyes, "Videl, the senzu bean will help her heal faster, and a hospital wouldn't do anything more than what I have already done." Gohan said as set the book down.

"And what's that?" Videl butted in.

"I have set Marron's wrist and bandaged it as well as her collar bone, her scrapes and cuts have been clean and disinfected and bandaged if needed be and the bruises have been checked. So at the moment all that can be done has been done now all we can do is wait till Marron to wakes up." Gohan said in the most relaxing way he could as he picked his book back up. "I even had time to clean your cuts and scrapes."

"So, there's nothing else left to be done?" Videl asked as she examined the bandages over her injuries.

"Nothing." Gohan said as he returned his eyes to his book

Videl looked at the large book it's dark brown leather binding was thick with yellow pages, "Doing some light reading?" Videl quipped as she tempted to smooth her nerves.

"Yea, I read it before, I figured that it would be good for an essay in literature class." Gohan said as flipped another page in the book.

Videl rolled her eyes as the light snub was unnoticed "So, You really expect to be home in time for class?" Videl asked as eyed the text of the book hoping to find another topic of conversation.

"I hope so."

"What kind of writhing is that?"

"It's Russian."

"Russian?"

"Yea, it's the only way to read War and Peace."

Videl Face faulted, "Sharpener is right, you are a nerd." Videl said _"Thou be it cute."_

Gohan flipped to the next page, "I will take in the spirit of that it was a compliment and not a slur."

Videl trying as best as she could still couldn't hide all apprehension she felt she had as she called for his attention, "Gohan?"

Gohan looked over at Videl and could see If she didn't ask her questions she was going to pop, "I bet you would like some answers about what happen his afternoon?" Gohan asked to which Videl nodded her head slowly and some what meekly, which was a surprise from the fiery teenager. "Very well then, Trunks' father and my father where the last of a line of warriors called Saiyans. They where the last of the pure bloodline, Trunks, Goten and myself are half Saiyan. The blonde hair, teal eyes are part of what is called a bloodline limit, its called super saiyan."

"Bloodline limit." Videl repeated, "So that means, its trick that is passed along your family tree."

"Correct, you get a cookie." Gohan said with a smile as he handed her an Oreo cookie, "Double stuffed your favorite."

Videl smiled as she took the cookie, "How did you know?"

"Erasa told me, she said that a package of them would work better than any flowers," Gohan answered in a confused voice and look on his face, "I don't know why she said that."

Videl rolled her eyes, _"Of course not, its only my greatest weakness."_

"Thou, its not a trick is a skill, and with training and practice can one gain the full strengths of that skill."

"Is flying a bloodline limit too?"

"No, but the person needs to be trained to control their ki?"

"What's ki?"

"Well it is like this energy that you can feel flowing through your body, I can feel yours..."

"WHOA!" Videl yelled as she slammed the palm of her hand on the table, "Who are you to be talking about feeling my body?" She then demanded. _"YES! Alright, maybe I will be able to check out his energy stick and batteries." _Videl thought, she stopped to reexamined her words, _"I think I been hanging out with Erasa too much."_

"Uugghhaa…"

Videl and Gohan both turned to the noise of Marron waking up, Gohan was the first to react by going and sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked Marron in the face as her rubbed her head gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt all over." Marron relied weakly.

"I would image so." Gohan didn't really have to as he recalled all injuries he had earn in combat and training from cuts and scrapes to broken limbs including the broken neck he suffered at the hands of Reacoom.

"Do you think that you could try mediating?" Gohan asked, "It will help with pain."

"Ok, I think I heard your mommy?"

"That would be nice she would cook up all sorts of good food for us too eat." Gohan answered as helped Marron into a sitting position.

"Do you think my mommy would come with her?" Marron asked.

"You better believe it. I bet they would fight to see who got here first."

Marron giggled as clapped her hands together and winced from the pain radiated from the broken bones and other injuries as she rested her arms on her crossed legs she made 'O.K.' signs with her hands.

Videl watched as Marron leaned her head forward and started to hum a strong steady note which slowly drifted away. "Good she is asleep." Videl said as she reached out to lay Marron back down only to have Gohan grab her hands and pull them and her away. "Son Gohan, You better let go."

"Because of her injuries, your touch will break her focus." Gohan said in a calm and soothing manner.

At first Videl tried to yank her hands free of his grasp in a moment of anger only find that her hands are still firmly in Gohan's grip, she tried again harder his time to no avail, _"That'd some grip he has there." _again this time she put all she had into it with no success, "Does this means we are going steady because if does then you have meet my dad." Videl stated as she stared at Gohan with a face that she had seen Angela make at Gohan who in turn looked if would gnaw his own arm off to get away.

Gohan eyes double in size as he panicked for a moment as his memory flash back to when his mother would apply that same look to his father before he got a tongue lashing with a beating from the frying pan. Quickly released her hands from his grasp and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I can teach you to fly with you want to learn." Gohan said as he tried to steer the conversation in some other direction, any other direction.

Videl spotted the panic which would cause a distraction allowing her to capitalize on it, "I suppose this means you will have to feel me up. Would it be easier if I took off my clothes?" Videl asked as she started to take off her yellow poke-a-dot bikini.

Gohan blew a mental sigh of relieve as the look on Videl's face changed, he started to relax till she opened her mouth. Gohan was thrown back in shock at the latest development his' eyes bulged as Videl start to remove her bikini her. She was at an angle to him with her head looking slightly down away from him but still making eye contact as she reached behind her to unhook her top. Her back foot was planted firmly as she stood on the toes of her front foot bending her knee slightly, "Wow! Why on…? Wait a… What!" Gohan stammer, "NO! Hold on a minute." Gohan yelled as he waved his hands in front of him.

"What's the matter if I'm going to learn how to fly then You have to feel me up right?" Videl asked.

_"Why me?"_ Gohan thought as he rolled his eyes, "No, I feel as in sense your energy as it radiates from your body."

"Are you sure you don't want a feel?" Videl asked. _"Damn it, I was so close, but I did get the blood flowing in the right direction!"_ Videl thought as she glanced at Gohan's pants.

"Not now… No… I mean," Gohan blushed as he looked for the right words, "I think you should go change." He said as turned his back to her.

_"So close"_ She thought, "Okay." Videl answered as she went to the closet which had assigned to her. "Where is Goten?" she asked as she collected several items.

"Oh, he's off collecting the remains of the T-rex for dinner tonight." Gohan answered.

"So does that mean Trunks and Goten eat like you too?" Videl asked she pulled on a pair of white shorts.

"What you do mean?" Gohan stuttered.

"Please, I have watched you eat lunch at school, you try to hide on the roof." Videl stated.

"I got to pay more attention when I'm eating." Gohan thought out loud.

"You don't have to tell me about it, Erasa and I could come right up to you and take food right off the table you didn't even notice." Videl said as pulled on a blue shirt, "By the way I should thank you, We didn't have to eat the cafeteria food after Erasa discovered your food trance, which I don't blame you, for it is the best I have ever eaten." She declared.

"Well, I hear what you cook up is nothing to sneeze at too." Gohan returned the complement.

"Thanks, I have no idea how -Your Mom right?- your Mom cooks in such vast quantities and still manages such great quality."

"Well, I guess you will have to write a thank you and ask her to tutor you." Gohan said.

"I will, when we get back." Videl replied, that's when she noticed that Gohan was still had his back to her. "Ok, you can turn around you now."

Gohan turned to see Videl dressed in blue short sleeved shirt that barely made it to her midriff and a pair of white shorts through which he could see the yellow bikini with its multicolored dots. _"What is with Videl's sudden change in appearance(Not to mention the attitude change)? Not that I mind or anything, but this is a little confusing. I think I better confront her on this issue… no that wouldn't such a good idea I remember what happen to Karen when she confront Videl on her clothing choice but I wouldn't called Videl that either. I will ask in polite friendly tones from a nice safe distance two, three miles should be safe enough, but I will have pray to Dende…err, Kami first._

"Gohan?" Videl said his name hoping to draw Gohan back to reality, "Gohan!" Videl called out as she tapped bare foot on the floor, "GOHAN!" Videl yelled.

"I'm sorry, Videl, I was thinking." Gohan apologized as he scratched the back if this head.

"Yes, I could tell from the smoke pouring out your ears." The sarcasm dripping from Videl's retort. "Where do you hide the Saiy-man costume?"

"The costume?"

"Yes, the costume." Videl stepped up to the table and picked up Gohan's wristwatch and looked at it, It reminded her of hers which had been sitting beside Gohan's. They both had large, wide faces with small digital read outs as well a extra pair of large buttons. "It must be in this watch." Videl proclaimed as she slip the watch over her hand and pressed the bottom button and the room darkened. "Whoa!" Videl exclaimed as she removed the helmet to find that body suit tunic fit perfectly.

"The watch automatically tailors the outfit to fit the person who is wearing the watch." Gohan answered the question without having to be asked.

"Ok." Videl pressed the same button and was returned to her clothing. "Now, the big question is why the costume?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games, Gohan, You are the Golden Warrior that showed up days before you came to school and when the Golden Warrior disappeared and Saiy-man surfaced I figured the they where and the same, but why I asked myself, whywould he start wearing that lame outfit and do those stupid dance moves unless he, that is you wanted to hide the fact that you where the Golden Warrior. What I don't get is why did you switch to the goofball hero?" Videl paused and looked at Gohan, "Unless you wanted to distract people so they would forget about the Golden Warrior." Videl paused again, "The Golden Warriors from the Cell games, Trunks' dad, your dad, one other Marron's mom maybe and a kid…you." Videl's eyes bulged, "You where at the Cell games, certainly not Goten or Trunks they're too young." Videl smiled at her clever evaluation. "Ok, you didn't want the world to find out that why?"

"Normalcy."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well there is two firsts for me in this chapter, first there are no foot notes. Why? Maybe I was lazy or in my mind that I felt I did a good enough job and I didn't need any, personally I'm going with the first explanation. The second is that almost all of this chapter is a conversation between two people, this has to be on of the hardest chapters I have ever written. There is still a bit more of this conversation to go but it should be short hopefully. 

I was looking through the manga seeking images of Videl's watch when I noticed Videl is left-handed. At anytime in the manga she is holding her pen in her left hand or it is to her left side. I normally place my pens and pencils to the left of me and also she is hold the handcuffs in her left hand supported by her right, but Videl's watch is on her left hand. I think Trunks is Left-handed as well because I noticed that on the cover that his watch is on his right arm and being left-handed myself, I tend to put my watch on that arm as well.


End file.
